Hidden Depths
by Marih Dimitri
Summary: Bugs meets a young women that has been abused and takes her in. Soon, though, others want the young women for thier own selfish purposes. But Bugs as well as the other Looney Tunes won't let them get their way. (Inspired by the Mortal Kombat games) (IN CONSTRUCTION)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Looney tunes or any other characters affiliated with warner brothers. I do own Athena Holiday.

**A/N: This story is inspired by the Mortal Kombat game, but not entirely based on it. You'll see. This is my first looney tunes fanfic. BTW, the character Athena Holiday is not based on an actual person. She is a character that I created. Please read and review my story. Now, on with the chaos. :P**

**Rating: PG-13 (action sequences and angst)**

**Pairings: None at the moment**

**Hidden Depths**

**By**

**Marih Dimitri**

**Prologue **

Bugs was walking down at the lonely streets of Broadway in Looney Tunes land, his mind flooding with many memories of his years as a tv star. But all that was a cover for his real agenda. He had been an undercover agent, working stealthy to make sure that thugs, gangs, and all sorts of dangerous foes were off the streets and out of business. If there was a threat, he would deal with it and terminate the problem in an instant.

But, we was not the only one.

Many of his "co-stars" also worked as undercover agents, each working to make sure that the streets were cleanse of the filth and garbage that corroded the neighborhoods, tainted the business districts and brought fear among children. That was the worst of all. For Bugs, anyone who would harm a child would be his target for life. He would stop at absolutely nothing to make them pay for their crimes, for children were precious to him.

He enjoyed the laughter that he received from the children whenever he finished a sketch either with Daffy, Elmer Fudd, or Yosemite Sam. The giggles and applause was enough to carry out his day, even if he had to work afterwards on an assignment. He would focus one hundred percent on the job, never wavering off from his duties, knowing that the accomplishments that he was making, even though they would go unnoticed to the public, would be worthwhile.

Bugs continued walking down the streets of Broadway, his mind still thinking of all the years he had to work in the studios and still work in undercover assignments with his other "co-stars". He recently had developed a small crush on Lola Bunny, who was also a undercover agent as he was. But nothing serious had develop yet as far as friendship. To Lola, Bugs was just a fun guy to hang around with. Someone that she could talk to and express her problems and emotions to. Bugs saw things differently but never told Lola how he felt about her.

Only time would tell if he had the courage to tell her how he really felt.

Bugs stopped at a crosswalk at the corner of Broadway and Cherry Avenue. To his right, he saw Honey Bunny's Toon Diner. His sister, Honey Bunny ran the restaurant and served delicious breakfast every day. He would order the number two special, which was two tofu scrambled eggs with tofu bacon and two pieces of toast with a cup of coffee with some carrot soup on the side. He would seldomly eat enough the hot, steamy plate, sitting next to or across from Daffy Duck, his long time co-star and best friend.

Daffy was always labeled as the underdog, living in Bugs shadow for he was always getting more recognition more than Daffy was. However, Bugs knew better then most of the critics that would label Daffy as a second rate actor. He knew that Daffy was an extremely talented actor and even though they have gotten into quarrels in the past, Bugs knew that without Daffy, the shows and sketches just wouldn't work out. Also, Daffy was an excellent undercover agent in which he would work closely with Bugs. Like Bugs, Daffy despises anyone who would dare harm a child. In fact, most of the looney tunes co-stars hated anyone who would hurt children for they all deem them as their most precious audiences.

Bugs turned around the corner and walked through the streets of Cherry Avenue, memories still flooding his mind. It had been 30 years since he and Daffy, along with the rest of his co-stars had retired from their undercover work but that didn't mean that they stop training themselves, toning their skills. In his mind, Bugs could not convince himself that no one needed to be saved anymore for in his heart, he believed that their was someone out there. Someone who needed his help and support. Someone who needed to be saved and protected, but most of all.

Someone who needed a friend and needed to laugh.

Daffy had that feeling as well as Lola and all the other Looney Tunes who were undercover agents. The joy of children laughter is what keep them going. It's a sound that they would never get tired of.

Bugs continued to slowly walk down the streets of Cherry Avenue when he heard a small, sniffling sound coming from the alleyways. Turning his attention to the sounds of the small cries, Bugs slowly walked towards to the source of the sounds into the alleyways. Bugs looked on the ground in shock as he saw a young women, about the age of 16 years, with her legs scrunched up, her face pressing against her knees, tears flowing freely from her face. She had brown hair with streaks of blond highlights evenly coated. Her green emerald eyes were teary, worn out from the constant sobbing. Her face was smudged with dirt all over and her clothes were slightly torn. Bugs knelt down next by the young women, doing his best not to startle her too much or frighten her. The young women looked at Bugs, her tears still flowing freely from her eyes. Bugs was the first to respond.

"Eh, Are you...Okay?" Bugs softly asked. The young women only nodded her head in response. Bugs could sense that this young women had gone through a terrible ordeal. Slowly, he placed his hand on her shoulder gently and smiled at her, assuring that he wasn't a threat.

"What's yer name, honey?" Bugs soothly said, rubbing her shoulder gently. The young women looked at Bugs eyes, her tears still flowing down from her face. Seeing the warmth and concern that Bugs was giving her through his eyes, the young woman started to speak.

"M-My...n-name...I-is...Athena...Holiday," she choked out, still sobbing.

"Athena...that is such a beautiful name, for a goirl," Bugs commented, smiling to Athena. Athena smiled back at Bugs, giggling for a bit. Bugs was relieved to hear her giggle, for she was just a child to him. Bugs started to ask more questions.

"So...Athena. Are you here all alone or youse have gotten lost," Bugs softly questioned.

"N-No...I...ran...away from my home," Athena started to explain, sobbing slightly, "I was...chased by some men...t-they beat me and...raped me."

Bugs heart sank as he heard her words come out of her mouth. He was raging inside his body, his blood boiling at the fact that the young women was violated in the worst possible way and at a young age. Taking in a deep breath, Bugs slowly helped the young women up from the ground, his eyes never wavering off of hers. Bugs gently lifted her chin up, looking at her sorrowfully.

"I-I...sorry that happened to you," Bugs calmly said, smiling at her. Athena hugged Bugs softly, shedding her tears on his shoulder. Bugs gently rubbed her back in small circles, calming her down. Athena broke off from the hug and looked at Bugs, noticing his long ears perked up. She giggled slightly at touching his ears.

"Y-Your really nice, Bugs," Athena commented, giggling a bit. Bugs started to play with his ears.

"Eh, really? What do you think? Do you like my ears better up or down?" Bugs playfully said, moving his ears in odd directions, causing Athena to laugh at him. Bugs laughed as well, for he was glad that the playful gesture had made her stop crying. Bugs looked at Athena, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

"You need a place to stay and this alley ain't the best place to be in after dark. Come, I'll bring you to my home sweet home. My sister lives with me but she can be rough sometimes, but don't worry about it. She's nice," Bugs invited Athena, gently taking her hand.

"T-Thank...You, Bugs," Athena softly said, giving Bugs a kiss on the cheek. Bugs slightly blushed over the small gesture smiling to her. In his heart, Bugs would find the ones responsible for harming her and make them pay for what that had done to her, and innocent child.

Bugs and Athena walked out of the alley way, with Bugs arm around her shoulder. Athena smiled at Bugs and didn't cry anymore, for she was happy to have found a friend.

**Well, this is the end of this prologue. The next chapter will be longer, once I get the chance to do it. Anyways, Please review and I'll update as soon as I can. Also, in the next chapter, I'll give a list of what the Looney tunes characters are going to be like, in their fighting stances, but not in personality. Until Next Time. **


	2. Visitor in Bugs Mansion

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Looney Tunes characters, at all. I do own Athena Holiday.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I'm working on updating some fanfics that I have written. (has piles of unfinished chapters on computer desk) XP Help! Just kidding. Anyways, just to let you know, this ficcie will start off slow, I need to develop my character and the interactions with the Looney Tunes** **characters. Note: Since I don't have the current game, "Mortal Kombat: Deception," I will not be incorporating any of the new characters. I'm really a fan of the orginal MK, but also the other ones that followed, MK2 and MK:Deadly Alliance. But, I can't wait to get the MK: Deception for Gamecube. It has Shao Kahn and Goro on it. THAT'S AWESOME! ;D**

**I'm talking to much aren't I? Oh well...:P I'm researching on all the characters of the MK games in order to pair them up with the Looney Tunes, in fighting style I mean. So far I have deemed Bugs Bunny to have the fighting styles of Lui Kang. I could use suggestions. All right, enough with my blabbering. On with the show. :)**

**Rating: PG-13 (Action Sequences and Angst)**

**Pairings: Bugs/Lola (credit goes to J.C Wabbit (thanks for the review) )**

**Hidden Depths**

**By**

**Marih Dimitri**

**Chapter One: Visitor in Bugs's Mansion**

Bugs arrived at his huge estate with Athena. The tall, white mansion had been Bugs's home for many years. It had columns surrounding the exterior of the mansion, fashioned with vines wrapping around the columns. The front door had a carrot design in the front, a gold knob resting on the wooden door. Bugs's rummaged through his pockets, searching for his keys. He pulled out a pair of keys that had a Warner Brothers keychain attached to it. He flipped the keys around and put one in the keyhole, thus turning the door knob, opening his door. Bugs held the door open for Athena, gesturing to her.

"Ahem...Miss, welcome to my pad. Enter at your own risk," Bugs exclaimed playfully, earning a giggle from Athena. Athena walked through the doorway as Bugs closed the door behind him, pulling out his key from the keyhole. Gasps, ooohs and aaahs were heard as Athena eyes looked upon the enormous interior of the mansion. In the middle of the room was a huge staircase, white creamed colored with many statues of Bugs decorating the railways. High up on the wall, in the direct center of the stairway was a picture of Bugs and his family, which included his Mom, Dad, and many Brothers and Sisters. Athena turned to her left, seeing a grand hallway that lead to a kitchen area. Deciding that she wasn't that hungry, Athena ignored the hallway. She turned to her right and saw a multitude of painting and pictures hung on the wall. Instantly, she ran towards the hallway of portraits that displayed Bugs in scenes of his many cartoons that he starred in. Bugs trotted by Athena, smiling as he saw her eyes sparkling, seeing many of the pictures that painted his past.

"Oh, Bugs. All of your portraits are wonderful and beautiful. I have always loved your cartoons. Specially the sketches that you do with Daffy Duck. You're both a hilarious team," Athena commented.

Bugs smiled, knowing that her inner child was exposing itself out in the open. Athena continued to go down the hallway, awing all the portraits along the way. A shriek was wailed throughout the hallway as Athena ran up to a portrait scene, her eyes widen, glittering at the picture from one of Bugs's cartoon sketches, which was from the "Rabbit of Seville"(A/N: My fave cartoon from Bugs).

The in the portrait was the scene in which Bugs is dressed like Carmen(A/N: I think he was dragged like Carmen), trying to seduce Elmer. Sparkling eyes looked at Bugs, her face beaming with excitement and joy.

"Bugs...this is my absolute FAVORITE picture I have ever seen. I loved that sketch you did, "The Rabbit of Seville." It was one of my most favorite and I always laughed whenever I saw it. You and Elmer did an excellent job in that sketch," Athena said, sending a crushing hug into Bugs.

Bugs winced a little, used to the tight squeeze for he received it every day from his sister, Honey. Athena broke the hug and blushed.

"I-I'm sorry. I guess...I got carried away," Athena apologized. Bugs chuckled, smiling at Athena.

"Eh, nothin' to it, Athena. I glad youse enjoyed my pics," Bugs happily responded. He patted his hand gently on Athena shoulder, only for her sound out a whimper in pain. Bugs immediately stopped, his eyes showing concern for her.

"I-I'm sorry...Athena," he softly whispered apologetic to her. Athena smiled brokenly at Bugs, rubbing her shoulder, unable to make eye contact with him. Bugs softly pulled her into a hug, stroking her back gently as she sniffled on his soft cotton fur. In the back of Bugs mind, he vowed vengeance for her. Breaking off the hug, Bugs wiped a tear from her eyes and smiled.

"Come on, Athena. I still gotta show ya the outside of the mansion," Bugs exclaimed, grabbing Athena's hand and dragging her to the door that lead outside to the backyard. Outside, the backyard was huge with an acreage of Carrot fields lined neatly in a row, and huge shed that housed all sorts of tools for gardening. Across from the Carrot fields was a gigantic swimming pool with a Carrot Design in the middle of the pool. It was surrounded by a bunch of lawn chairs and umbrellas. A small bar was set up at the corner of the pool, which usually served Carrot Juice (A/N: what you expect. he's a rabbit. ). Bugs walked towards a hole in the ground along with a mailbox in the whole. Athena followed after him, slowly looking at her surroundings, amazed at how beautifully the backyard was designed. Bugs stopped and turned around, seeing that Athena was approaching him.

"Ya know. I have this big mansion, but, I actually live down here, underground," he said, patting the ground with his feet, "with my sis, that is. Would you like a tour of it?"

"S-Sure, Bugs. But...I'm not a rabbit. How can I fit through that hole?"Athena inquired.

"Eh, don't worry about it, Sista. I have another way that you can enter through. I show ya," Bugs explained. He hopped inside the rabbit hole, disappearing from sight. Athena looked carefully at the hole, waiting to see if Bugs would pop out again. Behind Athena was a steel cover with a wheel knob on it. Soon, the lid silently popped open and Bugs reappeared on another hole that the steel lid was covering. Slowly, he climbed out of the hole and casually walked right up to Athena unnoticed. Athena was still looking at the hole, waiting for Bugs. Bugs pulled out a carrot from his pocket and slowly chewed on it, putting his elbow on Athena's shoulder, looking at Athena, then directing his attention to the hole.

"Eh...If ya look hard enough, you might begin to see a rabbit down there," Bugs exclaimed. Athena immediately jumped to the side, startled that Bugs was right next to her.

"Oh, Bugs. I didn't see you standing there next to me," Athena chuckled, smiling at Bugs.

"It's alright. I do that all the time. It get's a lot of laughs and a lot of headaches from Elmer or Daffy," Bugs explained. Athena broke out in laughter along with Bugs. Bugs gently took Athena's hand.

"Come on. I'll show ya around," Bugs said, leading her to the other entrance. Bugs climbed down into the huge rabbit hole with Athena following him. Soon, Bugs and Athena entered into Bug's home, which was big and tall enough to fit several people in it. Bugs took Athena's hand and walked along the entrance hallway towards the living room. The living room was furnished with a green chair next to the rabbit hole entrance with a tall lamp on the side. Across from the chair was a plush soft that could seat three people in it. In front of the soft was a huge plasma TV that had a DVD player built into it. A nice green throw rug was in the center of the room, with a small wooden, circular table in the middle of the throw rug. Bugs let go of Athena's hands and walked to the middle of the living room.

"This is my living room. It ain't much, but here is where me and my sis hang out, together. We usually argue about what shows we wanna watch. Ya know, sibling stuff," he explained.

"I can just imagine," Athena said, giggling. Bugs smiled at Athena, enjoying her company. "Come on, I'll show ya our kitchen," Bugs said. He gently grabbed her hand and lead her towards the kitchen area. The kitchen was particularly small, with a sink and an dishwasher. Next to the sink was the refrigerator and a microwave with some cabinets and drawers. Bugs walked towards the dining room area and saw that his sister, Honey Bunny, was sitting in the dining area, eating a bowl of carrot soup and some carrot salad, along with her V8 Lemon Twist Drink. Bugs released Athena's hands and whispered to her.

"Eh, wait here. I wanna introduce you to my sista, but I gotta see if she's in a good mood, foirst," Bugs explained.

Bugs slowly and casually walked up to the dining table, where Honey was slowly slurping away at her soup. Honey was wearing a pink shirt with a pair of blue capri pants on. Her long eyelashes flapped around as her long, rabbit ears hung down in the left side of her face.

"Uh-oh. She ain't too happy today," Bugs thought. He quietly sat down next to her, while she drank her V8 juice, growling silently.

"So, Sis. How was yer day?"Bugs calmly asked, preparing for the reply.

Honey slowly turned her attention to her brother, Bugs and glared at him. She gently placed her V8 juice down on the table, making sure that she didn't spill any on the table. She put her elbow on the table, eyeing her brother. Bugs gulped, knowing the mood that Honey was in and preparing for the worst of her temper flares.

"How was my day, brotha!" she spurned out, "Well, I'll tell ya how was my day. First, the diner almost caught fire because of a stupid pipe bursting next to the oven, then the fire department came by and did absolutely NOTHING to fix the situation. Second, I went to tha dry cleaners to pick up my white gown when I discovered that tha dry cleaners had cleaned the WRONG gown and to top that off I they told me to wait another FREAKIN' week for my gown ta be ready."

"Now, sis. I think that ya gettin' upset over nothin'..."Bugs started to reason, but was cut off by Honey.

"I AIN'T FINISH YET," she yelled out, silencing Bugs, "Third and lastly, I went to tha grocery outlet ta get some more carrot juice, when this joirk cut in front of me from the check line and at the neorve to say that I was cutting in front of him. After all the stresses that I had ta go through, I completely lost it and punched him square in tha kissa'. Boy, did that felt good. But, I got in trouble and they kicked me out of that joint. So, I had to go THREE miles to tha grocery store and pick up some carrot juice. I got caught in traffic tryin ta get home. OH, what I day I've been havin."

Honey quickly took a sip of her V8 juice and put it down on the table, growling to herself.

"Ya done sis," Bugs hestantly asked.

"Yeah, I'm done," she spat.

"Ahem...well, since ya done. I just wanted to tell ya that we got company and that they'll be stayin wit us for awhile," Bugs explained.

"Company? Why didn't ya tell me about this, brotha? Ya shoulda said somethin'," Honey exclaimed, smacking Bugs arm. Bugs let out a long, exasperated sigh and got up from the table. Slowly, he walked up to Athena, looking up at her and smiling.

"Sorry ya had ta see that! My sista can be a bit moody sometimes," Bugs explained. Athena smiled back at Bugs, patting his back gently.

"Don't worry Bugs. You know, if you feel that this is a bad time for your sister, then...perhaps you can introduce me later, when your sister is in a better mood," Athena meekly suggested.

"Oh, no Athena. My sista will be glad to see ya," Bugs replied, "She'll throw daggers at me, but I'll deal with it. Eh...what's a brother to do!"

Athena giggled at Bugs. Bugs gently took her hand and lead her towards the kitchen table. Bugs gently let go of her hand and stood right next to her, looking at Honey.

"Ahem...Sis, this is my friend, Athena Holiday," Bugs introduced, "Athena, this is my sista, Honey Bunny!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Honey," Athena politely said, extending her hand out to Honey. Honey grumbled to herself, but silently stood up and shook Athena's hand. "Eh...Same here, Athena," Honey replied, gritting her teeth, trying her best to put a good mood for her guest.

"Your brother has shown me all around the mansion. It's absolutely beautiful. I especially love the painting that are on the hallway," Athena commented.

"Eh...Thanks, sista," Honey replied, "So, are ya hungry?"

"Well...I could use a snack, but I don't to impede," Athena politely responded. Honey grabbed Athena's hand and dragged her to the kitchen.

"Impede? What ya hollerin' about? You're our guest. We'll treat ya to a dinner," Honey said, dragging Athena to the kitchen. Bugs sighed and followed the girls, noticing that Honey has considerably brighten up, due to the fact that her long ears were perked up. Honey led Athena to the kitchen and let go of her hand. Soon, she got out a huge pot from a drawer and started to fill it with water. She went to the refrigerator and pulled out some vegetables, including a bunch of carrots. Taking a cutting knife from a drawer next to her, she starting to chop up the vegetables.

"So, do ya feel like some soup?" Honey asked.

"S-Soup sounds good," Athena answered meekly. Honey smiled at Athena, then continued chopping her vegetables, placing them in the pot. Bugs walked up next to Athena and gently tapped her on her shoulder.

"Hey, why don't we set up tha table while my sista makes her world famous soup," Bugs suggested.

"It ain't that famous, brotha," Honey exclaimed, slightly blushing.

"Aww, ya just being modest. Ya know that ya can cook," Bugs remarked. Honey blushed hugely, snorting at Bugs. Bugs gently nudged her shoulders, smelling the aroma around the kitchen. Honey tried to smack him away with her hand, but Bugs easily dodged her. Bugs opened up a cabinet and grabbed a couple of dishes. He handed some plates to Athena, who carefully held them in her arms. Bugs, with Athena, walked to the dining rooms and placed the dishes on the table. Athena gently put the plates on the table mats. Bugs placed some bowls on top of the plates along with a spoon on the side. He then went back to the kitchen, where Honey was mixing the stew around, boiling the soup to perfection.

"Hey, sista. Is the grub ready yet?" Bugs asked.

"Not yet, brotha. Ya have to wait a bit for it," Honey replied, stirring the soup.

"C'mon, sis. I'm hungry!" Bugs whined. He tried to reach the spoon that Honey was currently stirring the soup, when she smacked his hand away, glaring at him.

"If I said 'Ya have ta wait' that means ya have to wait until I finish cooking the soup," Honey yelled. Bugs hung his head down and slowly walked back towards the dining room. Athena was folding the napkins neatly and placing them next to the dishware on the table. Bugs came up to her and smiled. Athena smiled back and sat down at the table. Bugs pulled up a chair and sat down next to her.

"So...what happened," Athena asked.

"Eh...my sista wouldn't let me taste her soup," Bugs explained, sadly. Athena giggled at Bugs.

"You had it coming, Bugs. Even my brothers knew better than to disturb my cooking," Athena commented, her expression quickly saddened.

"Your brothas?" Bugs exclaimed.

"Yeah...I had two brothers. But...they're gone now," Athena said, tears starting to swell up in her eyes. Bugs gently hugged Athena as she gently sobbed on Bugs shoulder. Athena broke off from the hug and gently wiped her tears away. Bugs smiled at her.

"It's okay, Athena. I won't let anything happen to you," Bugs softly whispered. Athena smiled at Bugs, patiently waiting for her meal. Suddenly, Honey came out of the kitchen, carrying a huge serving bowl with her. She placed the bowl in the middle of the table, removing the potholders from the bowl. She walked back to the kitchen and put the pot holders away, taking off her apron that she had strapped on her. She put the apron back in the closet and washed her hands. Honey returned back to the dining room. She sat down across from Bugs, watching him intently.

"Alright, brotha. Here's tha grub that ya wanted. Are we goin' ta dig in?" Honey asked.

"Well, yeah. It smells good," Bugs commented, sniffing the aroma. Honey slighted blushed. She quickly grabbed the serving spoon that was next to the huge bowl and started to serve some soup to Bugs. She turned her attention to Athena and served her some soup in her bowl. Lastly, Honey served herself the soup that she had prepared.

"Alright. Let's eat," Honey exclaimed. Slowly, the three started to slurping on the soup, savoring the taste of chicken broth and steaming vegetables. Bugs would pour water for the girls, making sure that they had plenty to drink. Soon, the three friends had full bellies.

"T-That was absolutely delicious. You're a wonderful cook, Honey," Athena commented. Honey patted her stomach and winked at Athena. "Eh...nothin' too it," she replied. Bugs rubbed his stomach gently, content of the meal that he had. He stretched out his limbs and got up from the table.

"Eh...It's gettin late. I think all of us should hit tha sack, what do ya say?" Bugs said.

"I'm a bit tired and I could use some rest. I can sleep on the sofa, if you two don't mind," Athena suggested.

"Eh? In the sofa? Forget about it! Ya sleepin in my bed," Honey exclaimed. "B-But, if I'm taking your bed, where are you going to sleep?" Athena inquired.

"Simple. I'm goin ta sleep with my brotha," Honey said, gesturing to Bugs.

"A-Are you sure?" Athena asked.

"We're sure. We don't mind sharin. My sista will bunk wit me for tha night," Bugs confirmed.

"Okay, if you both don't mind. Thank you," Athena remarked.

"Nothin too it," Bugs and Honey said in unison. Honey lead Athena to her bedroom, which was pretty simple. It only had one single bed, with a walk-in closet and two dresser drawers.

"This is ya room for tha night. Make ya self at home," Honey said. Bugs carried some extra blankets for Athena and placed it on top of the bed. Bugs and Honey exited from Honey's bedroom and walked towards Bugs's bedroom. Athena walked toward the entrance of Honey's bedroom.

"Bugs, Honey," Athena yelled out. Both Bugs and Honey turned their attention towards Athena, looking at her.

"Yeah, Athena," Honey asked.

"I-I know this might seem childish in some sense, but, I was wondering if the two of you can...tuck me in my bed?" Athena nervously said.

Both Bugs and Honey looked at each other, then, turned their attention back to Athena and smiled brightly to her.

"Sure, my dear," Bugs exclaimed. Bugs and Honey walked back into Honey's bedroom. Athena quickly pulled the covers and got in the bed, taking her shoes off. Both Bugs and Honey started to cover her with the blankets, tucking in her sides, gently but firmly. Bugs and Honey smiled at her, both lightly kissing her forehead. Soon, they both got up from the bed and silently walked out of the bedroom. Bugs shut off the light and glanced back at Athena, who was sleeping soundly.

"Goodnight, my child,"Bugs whispered softly, closing the door behind him as Athena was fast asleep.

**That the end of this chapter. Whew! I finally finished it. The next chappie, I will introduce one of my most favorite looney tunes Character: Roadrunner! YAY! I have already deemed Roadrunner to have the fighting styles of Kitana. Don't worry! I'll get to how action, but it will come later. Much later. Please review my chapter. I could use suggestions of what MK fighting styles would go with the looney tunes characters. Until Next Time! **


	3. Desert Friend

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Looney Tunes characters, at all. I do own Athena Holiday.

**A/N: Sorry for this extra long wait! sigh...writer's block. X.x Anyway's this ficcie will introduce Roadrunner (my fave character). He has the fighting style of Kitana. Also..they'll be a bit action in it..but it will be brief. Anyway's enjoy and please read and Review this ficcie. **

**Rating: PG-13 (Action Sequences and Angst)**

**Pairings: Bugs/Lola (credit goes to J.C Wabbit (thanks for the review) )**

**Hidden Depths**

**By**

**Marih Dimitri**

**Chapter Two: Desert Friend**

Bugs and Honey were cruising alone with the four-seat convertible BMV. Athena was sitting in the back seat, watching the scenery. They trio were passing along the Joshua tree national Monuments, going towards the east to Death Valley. Athena looked at awe at all of the beautiful Desert plants and cactus that colored the eastern plains. Many small, colorful flowers adorned the barren Desertspeckling with their hews of rosy pink, red, and blueish colors.

Bugs laid back, his ears whipping through the scorching wind while Honey drove smoothly along the lonely road, loud music blaring throughout the desert. Athena took her camera and started to snap pictures of the many Joshua Trees and birds that lived in the harsh forest. Athena then looked at Bugs and Honey, smiling at the gleefully.

"This Desert is so beautiful. I can't get enough of it," She remarked, "I was I could live in the Desert. It's truly is beautiful."

"Like it that much, eh?" Bugs commented, "Some of my friends live in the desert. It ain't no picnic."

"Oh, I believe you, Bugs. But...there is an uncanny beauty in the Desert that astounds me. I love it. It's so beautiful," Athena replied.

"I agree wit ya, sista," Honey said.

"By the way, Thank you Bugs and Honey for taking me along with you to your trip to Death Valley. I really appreciate it," Athena said politely.

"Eh..nothin' to it," Bugs and Honey said in unison. Athena giggled at there response, enjoying the view and the breeze that was flowing through her hair.

"Sorry if I'm sounding rude, but, why are we going to Death Valley for anyways?" Athena inquired.

"Where goin' ta Death Valley to meet a personal friend of mind," Bugs said.

"That guy. He proclaims ta be a 'genius',"Honey said, laughing a bit. Athena's eyes widen as she heard Honey mentioned the word 'genius'. Instantly, her eyes were glittering, sparkling widely with excitement. Athena immediately hugged Honey tightly, causing her to squint.

"Hey...Sista. Not...so...tight..." Honey playfully said, slightly cringing at the sudden embrace. Athena released Honey, blushing at the amount of force that she hugged her. Honey giggled over Athena's slight embarrassment, glancing back a her brother, who was equally giggling at Athena.

"I'm sorry. It's just...oh, wow! I'm going to get a chance to meet one of my favorite Characters. Wile E. Coyote! I can't wait," Athena squealed. Bugs smiled at Athena, glad that her inner child was freelancing about. Honey continued driving along the lonely road, smiling and enjoying her company. Athena eyes roved around the scenery, her heart anticipating the arrival of meeting her hero.

Up above the painted blue sky was a small, unseen jet flying through the atmosphere. The black jet flew above the trio of friends, unnoticed by them. Inside the jet was an array of Computer equipment, some boxes of crates stocked with food and weapons, and an array of men dressed in all black. A couple of men were watching a video monitor, seeing the trio of friends laughing and singing together, having a good time. A tall gentleman soon entered into the room filled with men dressed in black. He had long, silky hair that went down to his shoulder. He eyes shone a deep sapphire color, his body well built. The gentleman looked down at the array of men, looking at the monitor and surveying the trio of friends.

"Leader Red. Report!" the gentleman said.

"Sir. We have been tracking them down and have confirmed that the girl is indeed with them,"Leader Red reported.

"Hmm...good. I shall inform the general," the gentleman said, leaving the room. The gentleman quickly walked upstairs the second story in the jet, lurking into a dark room. The dark room had nothing but a single plush couch, a plasma screen TV and a high-tech laptop in a oak furnished table. The gentleman slowly walked up to the laptop, clicking on a icon. Immediately, the icon flashed a box in which it asked for the encrypted password. The gentleman typed in the encrypted password, uploading a screen, in which a man appear shrouded in Darkness. The gentleman immediately bowed to the man, out of respect.

"Sir, we have the girl sighted. She is traveling with two rabbits and they are appear to be going somewhere in the eastern side of the Desert area," The gentleman reported.

"Excellent! That girl strikes my interest," the Dark man sinisterly replied, smirking evilly, "I want her captured at once. Send some men out there. She's very precious to me."

"I shall, Sir," The gentlemanresponded, "What shall I do about the rabbits?"

"They are no concern to me. Just capture the girl. I want her in my possession," The dark Man slyly said.

"Yes Sir," The gentleman bowed. Soon, he closed the screen and turned off the laptop. He immediately went back downstair into the room, where the groups of men were still closely watching the trio of friends.

"Leader Red!" The Gentleman called out.

"Yes sir," Red Saluted.

"Get the ground unit to stop that vehicle. Our Commander wants the girl and we will give me what he wants," The gentleman smirked, "Go along with some of your men and capture her."

"At Once Sir," Red replied, hastily contacting the ground unit.

Back on the road, Honey, Bugs, and Athena were singing into various Elvis Songs that were playing on the radio, laughing every now and then.

"I can't wait to get there," Athena said, humming along with the radio tune.

"Don't worry. We'll get there," Bugs said, smiling at Athena.

"Not if somethin' happens, Brotha," Honey replied.

"Eh, ya worry too much, Sista," Bugs calmly said.

The trio were driving among some rock masses that lay along side the road. Little did they know that above one of the rock mass was a man dressed in Black, laying down flat on his stomach, pointing a sniper silence rifle at the car. The man waited until the trio of friends came closer to the rock mass in where he was laying. Soon, the man dressed in Black shot a single bullet at one of the tires from the Car, instantly hitting his target. He slowly crept out of the rock mass, unseen.

Honey felt a strong jolt coming from the car. She suddenly started to skid a bit off from the road. Instinctively, she slowly down the car and applied the brakes slightly, causing the car to come to a complete stop. Honey buckled herself along with Bugs, and Athena. The three friends got out of the car and looked at the tires.

"Eh..What happened," Bugs inquired.

"I guess, a tire blew out," Athena said.

Bugs started to inspect the tires, seeing if there was any air leaking out, or any holes. Bugs suddenly noticed that the left front tire had a hole inside of it, and that air was rapidly spewing out of the tire. Bugs looked at Honey.

"Hey, Sis. Take a look at this," Bugs gestured, pointing to the tire. Honey walked over to where Bugs was and looked at the tire, seeing the hole that had punctured inside the tire, noticing that the air was leaking out.

"Tch. Great. We gotta flat tire here," Honey pouted, her ears flopping to the right side. Bugs knew that Honey was upset about the flat tire, for she had made sure that everyone was properly secure.

"Don't worry, Sis. We can fix it. I brought a spare, just in case," Bugs exclaimed, pointing to the trunk. Honey sighed, feeling a bit relieved that Bugs had brought a spare tire with them. Bugs and Honey walked to the Trunk of the car, opening it up. Inside the trunk was a large spare tire and a jack to lift the car up, for replacing the tire. Athena looked at three empty bottle cistern and quickly grabbed them.

"Hey guys. I'm going to go and see if I can find us some water for us to drink, since it's hot out here. I'll be right back," Athena said. Bugs and Honey looked at Athena and then looked at each other.

"Okay, go on ahead, but be careful," Bugs said.

"And do go to far," Honey added.

"Don't worry. I'll be back. I promise," Athena said, walking towards some rock masses. Bugs and Honey smiled at Athena, watching her leave. Soon, the pair of rabbits started to move the tire out of the trunks. Athena continued to walk along deeper into the rock masses, searching for any signs of a watering pool. Unnoticed by her, a man dressed in black followed her closely, inching himself closer to her. He hid behind the rock masses, undetected. Swiftly, he continued to follow her, running behind another rock. Athena stopped slightly and looked back, instinctively getting the feeling that someone was following her. She scanned around, looking for any signs of life, but found nothing behind her. Shrugging, Athena turned around and continued on walking along the rock masses, searching for some water.

Soon, a group of men started to appear right behind the black man, stealthily following him as he continued to follow her. One of the men silently jumped up to the top of a flat rock, carefully eyeing her. The rest of the men stayed hidden, awaiting for the supposed 'leader' to make his move. The 'leader' waited until Athena was right above him, looking around for some water. Athena suddenly stopped, scanning around her area sharply, for someone was certainly following her. Suddenly, the 'leader' seized his opportunity and jumped up, lunging towards Athena.

Athena suddenly looked up with wide eyes, seeing the man lunging towards her. Instantly, she swung her three water cistern at the man, knocking him down flat on the floor. At that moment, a throng full of men appeared dressed in black, almost surrounding him. Athena was sweating nervously, seeing all the men.

"W-Where did all these guys came from," Athena thought, "I didn't notice them before, but, I have a bad feeling about them."

The 'leader' quickly got up and eyed Athena. Athena suddenly ran away from the men, not looking back. "Get her," the 'leader' said. Soon, the throng full of men started to pursue her, running rapidly towards her. Athena was running through the rock masses as fast as she could, refusing to look back.

"Somebody, Anybody, help me,"she screamed, hoping that someone will hear her. The men continued their pursuit of Athena, never backing down. Tuck away a few yards behind the rock masses stood a tall figure. He was sitting down on a back of a small pool, drinking happily at the cool, crisp water. Soon, he heard screaming coming from the inside of the rock masses. He turned around, his eyes widening as he saw a young woman dashing through the rock masses, with a throng full of men dressed in black attire pursing her feverently. The tall figure stood up, eyeing the men that were chasing her. In an instant, he disappeared from the pool of water.

Athena was running as fast as her feet can carry her, screaming at the top of her lungs, hoping Bugs and Honey, as well as anyone else would hear her. One of the black agents sped along the side of the rock masses, lunging towards her right side. Athena instantly saw this and skidded herself into a halt, changing her direction, avoiding the black agent. Multitudes of black agents starts to lunge and jump towards her, but Athena dodged them, jumping over them and even going straight under them, all the while, running continually from them.

Athena soon found herself in a corner of the rock masses, with no way out. She turned around hastily and looked at the black agents, who had stopped in front of her, waiting for the 'leader' to make his move.

"Why are you after me? What do you want from me?" Athena demanded, fear enveloping within her.

"Heh, my dear. Our Commander is extremely interested in you and he wished for you to come with him," the Leader smirked evilly.

Athena continued to back away as far as she could, while the black agents continued to slowly inch towards her. Suddenly, the 'leader' thrusted his hand out, grabbing her arm. Athena instantly kicked her foot towards his stomach, hitting it directly. The 'leader' abruptly let go of her arm, clutching his stomach in pain. He sneered at her, his eyes piercing dangerously at her.

"Why..you," He yelled out. At one swift movement, the 'leader' send an upper kick towards her, sending her flying towards the rock wall, in which she hit with full force. Athena instantly fell down on the floor flat, her whole body aching in pain. The 'leader' recovered from the kick, glaring at Athena. Unnoticed by everyone, the tall figure was watching this whole ordeal, his eyes piercing towards the 'leader', carefully leaning flat upon a rock.

Athena tried to get up with all her strength, but she her whole body was betraying her, in that she laid flat on the floor, trying to keep her eyes focused on the 'leader'. The 'leader' looked at one of the black agents that was next to him.

"Grab her. The Commander will be pleased that we have his prize," the 'leader' smirked evilly.

"No. Bugs...Honey," Athena weakly said, trying to keep herself from blacking out. The black agent quickly walked up to her. The 'leader' smirked to himself, knowing that he accomplished what his Commander sent him out to do. Soon, the black agent came flying back towards the leader, screaming in pain, before he fell down the floor and blacked out. The 'leader' looked towards where Athena was and stared in shock of who could have caused this. Athena tilted her head up, trying her hardest to keep herself focused, but was beginning to loose consciousness. The last thing she laid her eyes upon was a tall figure standing in front of her, with purple colored into him and long legs, before drifting off into sleep.

-Time Passes-

Athena started to stir around, slowly inching her arms and legs, wiggling herself. She constantly was hearing whispers of Bugs and Honey near to her.

"Hey, Brotha! I think she's pullin' through," Honey whispered softly.

"Yeah, I think ya right," Bugs whispered also.

Athena slowly started to open her eyes, blinking them in order to adjust her vision. She soon saw Bugs and Honey leaning towards her, smiling.

"Bugs, Honey. Oh I'm so glad to see you,"Athena happily said.

"We're like youse okay, Sista!" Honey said, relieved that Athena had woken up.

"Ya gave us a scare," Bugs said, instantly hugging Athena gently. Athena hugging Bugs tightly, nuzzling him gently. Bugs soothe her, rubbing her back gently, trying his best to comfort her.

Bugs broke off the hug and looked at Athena seriously.

"What happened to ya, Athena?" Bugs said.

"I-I don't know," Athena stuttered, trying to regain her thoughts, "All I remember, is that I was being chased by what seemed like, a group of black agents. They said that their Commander wanted me. I don't know what that was all about. The last thing I saw was a tall figure standing in front of me. After that, everything went black."

"Hmm, I see," Bugs pondered, "Did they hurt ya?"

"Well, this one guy, who I assume is the leader, did kick me on the stomach, in which he caused me to crash against the rock wall," Athena explained, pointing to her stomach, "But that's mainly it. By the way, how did I get here?"

"Roadrunner found ya," Bugs exclaimed. Athena's eyes instantly widen at the news that Bugs told her.

"D-Did you say, 'Roadrunner'?" Athena stuttered, with excitement.

"Yep, that's what my Brotha said," Honey replied, smiling.

Athena instantly squealed with excitement, causing Honey and Bugs to wince out of the pitch of her voice. Her eyes instantly brighten, glittering with excitement.

"Oh, Roadrunner. He's one of my most favorites Characters. I absolutely love him," Athena chirped out, smiling brightly, "Can you tell him, if you see him, that I said thank you for rescuing me!"

"Eh, youse can tell him yourself. He's bringing ya something to eat," Bugs said, pointing to his right side. Athena instantly looked to her left, seeing a Roadrunner carrying a tray of food with him. He was a beautiful creature, adorned with a hews of light blue and purple in his feathers. He had tall, slender, but strong legs and a smile on his beak. He gently carried a tray of food that was filled with some corn soup, a bowl of fresh crisp salad and a glass of cold, iced water with a wedge of lemon on top of it. He gently walked up to Athena and placed the tray of food on her lap, smiling brightly at her.

"Oh, Thank you Roadrunner," Athena said, smiling at him with glee. Roadrunner nodded his head in response, continually smiling at her. Athena gently grabbed a spoon and carefully scooped up some of the soup, blowing the steam out of the soup, to cool it down. She started to eat the corn soup, allowing the sweet cream to slowly go down her throat. Instantly, she smiled brightly, feeling the tingling of the creamy soup warming her body. She looked at Roadrunner, her eyes glittering with brightness.

"Thank you, Roadrunner," Athena politely said. Roadrunner brightly smiled, continually watching Athena enjoying her food. Bugs and Honey went through their things, taking inventory of what they had brought with them. Athena finished her soup, placing the bowl gently at the side of the tray. She started to eat her salad, sipping on her water every now and then. Roadrunner walked over to a drawer that was at the side of the bed that she was laying on and took out a small blanket. He laid the blanket on top of Athena, smoothing out the edges evenly. Athena brightly smiled at him, chewing on her salad slowly, savoring every flavor. Athena finished her salad, placing to the two bowls together neatly. Roadrunner picked up the tray from her lap and walked towards the small kitchen area, placing the dirty dishes inside the sink.

Athena slowly lifted herself up, looking at her surroundings. The surrounding was a small cave, probably inside on of the many rock masses inside the desert. It was massive for it carried a small kitchen with a table in the middle of the room. Next to the bed that she was laying on, was a dresser drawer cabinet refurnished in an oak hew with many drawers aligned into it. Also, on the opposite side of the cave was a small bathroom, with a shower installed inside of it. Athena slowly started to get up from her bed, stretching out her legs and arms. Bugs and Honey turned around, noticing Athena sitting on the bed.

"Eh, youse should be lying down, goirl," Bugs concernedly said.

"It's okay, Bugs. I feel much better now," Athena said, smiling at him. Bugs smiled at Athena, quickly looking towards Roadrunner. Roadrunner tilted his head towards the kitchen area. Bugs nodded in reply, understanding him. Roadrunner proceeded to walk towards the kitchen table, while Bugs focused his attention back at the girls.

"Hey goirls. Why don't youse go and look around this pad here, while me and Roadrunner figure the quickest route to Death Valley," Bugs suggested.

"That sounds good, Bugs. I'd like to take a look around more and stretch my legs out a bit," Athena replied, slowly walking up towards Honey," And I get a bit of fresh air."

"Besides, there ain't nothin' better ta do," Honey said, looking around.

"Okay goirls. Go on ahead and explore, eh! But, don't go too far," Bugs said.

"Will do brotha," Honey remarked, taking Athena's hand and started walking towards the living room. Bugs chuckled as Athena and Honey started to chat with each other, completely ignoring Bugs. Bugs turned around and walked into the kitchen area, where Roadrunner was fixing up a pot of tea. Bugs walked up next to him, looking at him seriously.

"So, Roadrunner. Who did this ta her?" Bugs firmly said.

"I don't know," Roadrunner said, holding up a sign, with a serious expression.

"How many were after her?" Bugs inquired, never gazing his eyes off of Roadrunner's.

"About 25 men," He responded, holding up a sign, his eyes narrowing in anger.

"I see," Bugs replied, "Why would it take 25 men ta capture her and what do they want from her?"

Roadrunner shrugged, looking at Athena, his expression softening. Bugs looked at Athena as well, smiling at her. He glanced back at Roadrunner, facing him firmly.

"I don't know who is after Athena or why they are tryin' ta get from her, but I won't stand for anyone hurtin' a child. She's my friend and I will avenge her," Bugs firmly said. Roadrunner nodded in agreement. Bugs smirked at Roadrunner, looking at him and seeing some bruise marks.

"So, did they hurt ya," Bugs smirked. Roadrunner smirked himself, chuckling inwardly.

"They didn't have a chance," Roadrunner said, holding up a sign proudly. Bugs chuckled a bit, looking at his flightless friend.

"Perhaps, youse should come wit us. I'll be visitin' Wile E. anyways," Bugs started to suggest, "You can tell him what happened."

Roadrunner looked at Bugs and quickly glanced at Athena and Honey. He switch his gaze back at Bugs, eyeing him seriously.

"Sure. I'll go with you. I have a feeling that whoever is behind this, they aren't going to give up just yet," Roadrunner remarked firmly, holding up his sign tightly, "And if they do pursue again, I'll make sure that they fail."

"Good. We may need ya to protect Athena," Bugs replied firmly. Roadrunner shook his head, agreeing with Bugs. Bugs then smirked at Roadrunner slyly.

"However, that don't mean that she's ain't in capable hands,"Bugs said, pushing his elbows at Roadrunner's shoulders. Roadrunner started to laugh at Bugs playful gesture, smiling at him. The girls soon started to walk back towards the guys.

"So, did ya goirls enjoy tourin' around," Bugs playfully asked. Honey beamed up toward Bugs, sending him a crushing hugs. Bugs held his breath, knowing that his sister would only hug him more if he complained. Honey released her tight grip on Bugs, smiling at him happily.

"It was great, Brotha. This joint got everythang," Honey said. Bugs slowly coughed, gasping for air. Bugs looked at Honey, smiling at her weakly. Athena giggled at Bugs, her mind flooding of when she use to tease her brothers. Soon, soft crystal tears started to sting in her eyes, gently flowing down her cheek. Roadrunner noticed her tears and instantly walked up to her, wrapping a soft wing around her waist, gently embracing her. Athena snuggled into his soft, feathery chest, her sniffles being dried out by his loving embrace.

Bugs and Honey looked at Athena, silently seeing the hurt that Athena had in her heart. Roadrunner looked outside the cave, seeing that the sun was about to set in the distant horizons. He gently broke off his embrace with Athena, smiling to her sweetly. Athena wiped away her tears, gently smiling back at him.

"It's getting late. Why don't the three of you spend the night with me in this cave? Then, we can go our way to Death Valley in the morning," Roadrunner suggested, holding up a sign.

"That sounds like a good idea, Bugs. We should do that, if it's alright with you, that is!" Athena remarked.

"Eh, Sure. Besides, it's gettin' chilly out 'er," Bugs agreed. Honey nodded in agreement as well.

"Then it's settled! The three of you are my guests for tonight!" Roadrunner proudly exclaimed, holding up a big sign.

"Wonderful!" Athena beamed out, for she couldn't be happier staying with her childhood hero. Bugs and Honey chuckled at Athena's childlike manner that she was displaying. Soon, the three started to walk towards the kitchen table in order to have some dinner. Roadrunner gazed outside into the sunset, looking towards the horizon.

"Whoever hurt her, they will pay," he thought, "And tomorrow, I'll tell Wile E. about this threat." Roadrunner turned around and walked back towards the kitchen area, with his friends waiting for him.

**A/N: Whew! That was a long chapter. The next chapter, Roadrunner travels with the trio and they go to Death Valley and meet Wile E. Coyote...my other favorite. As you have noticed, I do like the desert a lot. It's so beautiful in the desert. I want to make a note though. **

**The Dark mysterious Commander will be revealed in due time but I am taking any suggestions from who the "gentleman" could be. Who ever can come up with a good character for the character "gentleman", I will use that suggestion into my ficcie from now on. They must have a fighting style from MK. Anyways,** **send me your suggestions and whoever can give me the best suggestion for that character, I will incorporate it into the ficcie. **

**Second Note: whoever gives me a good suggestion for that "gentleman character" will be able to ask me for a ficcie that they would like to see. It can be any pairings in Looney tunes and themes. I will NOT do a crossover with Disney and Looney tunes though...they don't work out well for me. Anyways, please review this ficcie and I'll update as soon as I can. Bye, for now. **


	4. The Genius

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Looney Tunes characters, at all. I do own Athena Holiday.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait..again. Grrrr...writer's block. . Anyways, this chappie will introduce Wile E. Coyote (another fave character of mine). . After much debating..and long hours in my room (chuckling), I have decided that Wile E. will have the fighting style of Scorpion. I think it suits him. Also, I would like to thank you with those of you have reviewed me so far. I really appreciate it. () You're making feel special! Oh, and the suggestions that you gave me were excellent. But, I have decided to go with Looneyman's suggestion, since his caught my attention the most. So..thank ya again! Oh, on thing I forgot to mention, there will be some action sequences in the chappie, but no fighting moves yet, since for one, I don't want to reveal it yet and two, I kinda forgot about the signature moves. (blushes) Anyways, please enjoy the chappie and review..as always. **

**Now on with the Show!**

**Athena: About time!**

**Me: '**

**Rating: PG-13 (Action Sequences and Angst)**

**Pairings: Bugs/Lola (credit goes to J.C Wabbit (thanks for the review) )**

**Hidden Depth**

**By**

**Marih Dimitri**

**Chapter Three: The Genius**

The swift wind blew feverently through the barren land, whipping it's hot breath through the Joshua Tree's. The BMV was driving alongside the long, lonely, winding road, with Bugs at the Driver's seat. Honey sat next to him, looking at a map, looking for the best possible route to Death Valley. Athena was sitting in the back passenger seats, behind Bugs while Roadrunner sat happily behind Honey, his feet propped up upon her seat, leaning back, enjoying the wind being blown through his face. (A/n: I can just picture him doing that! ) Honey winced slightly, trying her hardest to avoid Roadrunner's talons while driving straight on the windy road. Athena looked out through the horizonseeing many of the Joshua trees and wildlife passing by, the wind blowing swiftly, curling her hair. She quickly glanced at Roadrunner, smiling at him as he continued to relax leaning against his seat with his eyes closed. Athena quietly took out her sketch book and her pencil. She started to sketch Roadrunnerwatching him sleeping continually. Roadrunner shifted his body sideways, slowly opening up his eyes, gazing upon Athena. His eyes drifted off toward her sketch book. He cocked his head curiously, never gazing off from her sketch. Athena continue her sketch work, adding details into her drawing of Roadrunner. Soon, she felt a small pressure on her shoulder. She slowly turned her head towards her right shoulder, seeing Roadrunner peering at her drawing. "Hey! You're not suppose to look at my drawing until it's finished," She playfully said to Roadrunner. Roadrunner leaned back his head and howled out at laughter. Athena giggled with Roadrunner, who smiled brightly.

Soon, the car stopped in front a four-way intersection, which was currently deserted at the moment. Honey looked into her map, while Bugs took a swig of water from the rounded water canteen. Bugs turned around and faced Athena.

"Here goirl. Ya need some water in 'em heat," Bugs said, passing the water canteen to Athena. Athena gently grasped the canteen water from Bugs. "Thank you, Bugs," She sweetly said, while taking a swig of water, the cool, crisp water flowing down her slightly parched throat. After taking her drink of water, she passed the canteen to Roadrunner, who nodded his thanks to her, slowly taking a swig of water from the canteen into his parched beak. He screw the top lid on tightly and passed the canteen back to Bugs. Honey had her map spread out on her lap, looking for the quickest route to Death Valley. She turned her attention to Bugs, who put the canteen water away in the middle panel of the car. "Okay, Brotha. I have been looking in this 'ere map and I'm thinkin' that we should go ta the right of the intersection," Honey suggested, pointing to the right side of the road. Bugs quickly glanced at the map that Honey was holding in her lap. Bugs looked to the eastern side of the intersection.

"Eh, maybe we should toirn ta tha left," Bugs suggested, pointing to the left side of the intersection. Honey quickly looked at Bugs, her ears flopping down the left side of her face. "Now, Brotha. Tha last time ya suggested a route, we ended up in Albuquerque, New Mexico," Honey retorted.

"Hey. It was a mistake!" Bugs cooly said. Honey narrowed her eyes at Bugs, her temper rising.

"Mistake! MISTAKE! Ya have been makin' tha same mistake fer years, brotha," Honey yelled, "Ya made it so many times, ya famous fer it. So, I suggest that we go ta tha right, Brotha!"

Bugs narrowed his eyes at Honey and inched closer to her face. "Well, sista. I suggestin' we go ta tha left," Bugs shouted.

"AND I SAY RIGHT, BROTHA!" Honey angrily exclaimed, inches her face closer to Bugs.

"AND I SAY LEFT, SISTA!" Bugs shouted angrily, putting his face directly in front of her.

"RIGHT!"

"LEFT!"

"RIGHT!"

"LEFT!"

Athena and Roadrunner looked back and forth as the two continued to yell and argue with each other. Athena quickly grabbed the map from Honey's lap and started to look at the road map, while Roadrunner covered his ears from all the shouting. Athena stood up and went between Bugs and Honey, holding the map firmly in her hands.

"HOLD IT," Athena shouted, silencing Bugs and Honey from there squabbling, "Look. This four-way intersection actually leads to two different highways. If we continue going forward, will hit an unpaved roadway which will lead us to nowhere."

Bugs and Honey continued to look at Athena with keen interest as well as Roadrunner. "In this map, there is the road that leads to the 62 highway that will go straight to Arizona, which will lead us nowhere. That roadway happens to be at the right side of the intersection," Athena explained, showing Bugs and Honey the map, "If we go to the left side of the intersection, we'll hit the Interstate 40 West freeway in which we can take to intersect to the Interstate 15 East freeway, which will take us directly to the 127 Highway that leads into Death Valley National Park. That is the easiest route to Death Valley if we turn left into this intersection."

Bugs and Honey looked at the map and then looked at Athena. "Thank ya, goirl! You're a card!" Bugs exclaimed, hugging Athena. "Anytime Bugs," She giggled. Bugs released his grasp from Athena and looked at Honey. "So, whadda ya say? We go ta tha left?" Bugs said, extending his hand out to Honey. Honey sighed and smiled at Bugs. "Well, I suppose so, Brotha! Ya win this round," Honey said, shaking his hand tightly. Bugs slightly winced at how tightly Honey shook his hand, but shrugged it off as she released his hand from her grip. Soon, Honey started the car again and turned left into the 62 West highway, driving towards the interstate 40 west. Athena sat back down on her seat, buckling up. She quickly glanced at Roadrunner, who smiled brightly at her.

"Good job, girl!" He exclaimed, holding up a sign firmly. Athena blushed at Roadrunner's remark, leaning back into her seat and enjoying the brisk breeze that blew through her hair.

Meanwhile, high upon the sky the jet flew up, following the BMW. Inside, the Red Leader bowed down upon the presence of his General, who wasn't please at the moment.

"Let me get this straight. I sent twenty-five of my best men to capture that girl, and you come back, EMPTY HANDED," the General bellowed out. The Red Leader nervously looked up at the general, gulping. "Y-yes sir. We had her cornered, but we were stopped by a tall bird. A very powerful one, sir," Red Leader stuttered nervously. The General glared back at the Red Leader, narrowing his eyes dangerously at him. "I don't care if there ten or twenty strong birds out there. I WANT THAT GIRL CAPTURED! DO YOU HEAR ME!"General boomed out, causing everyone to cringe, "Capture that girl at any cost. If anyone, and I mean anyone, gets in the way, CRUSH THEM!"

"Yes, sir," Red Leader bowed in respect. Then he got up and left the with the rest of his men. The General seethed as the Red Leader walked away. Soon, a subornaite approached the General, saluting him. "Excuse me, sir,"the subornate bowed, "the Commander wishes to have an audience with you, sir." The General turned around and looked at the subornate. "Very well. Elevate the jet to a higher altitude so that way I can get a clear signal from him," The General said, walking up into his chambers. "Yes sir," The subornate bowed in respect, then ordered the pilots to elevate the jet. The General walked up to his chamber, where the laptop was sitting on top of the oak, furnished desk. The General typed up his code and password into the laptop and a screen pop-up, revealing the Commander, his bright blue eyes shining within the darkness. The General bowed down respectfully to the Commander. "Report, General," The Commander smoothly hissed.

The General stood upright and looked at the Commander. "Sir, we have tracked down the girl and have her within our grasps. We've had some...minor delays, but I assure you, we shall capture her, Sir," General reported. The Commander narrowed his eyes slightly at the General, his voice whispering hoarsely at him. "Now General. You know how much I detest failures. I do not allow them, General. Tell me, how the very best men we have in our organization could not retrieve my prize," Commander scowled. The General gulped slightly, shifting his feet slightly. "My men were attacked by what they claimed a strong bird. Apparently, this bird was able to take out 25 of my best men, sir," The general reported. The Commander looked at the General, eyeing him seriously. "That..is inexcusable, General. You do know the penalties for failure, General!", The Commander harshly stated, causing the General to shiver slightly out of fear, "You are a great asset to me, General. Your...morphing skills have proved to be invaluable to me, General. I don't want to lose my best fighter, so..I suggest you don't fail me again, General." "I shall not fail again, Commander," General bowed downed respectfully. The Commander scratched his chin and looked at the General, and idea forming into his head. "General. You do have a camera attached to the Red Leader, Don't you," Commander inquired. "Yes sir. I do have a hidden camera on him, sir," General responded. "Hmm. The camera records everything that the Red Leader sees. I'm am curious as of who exactly is that's getting in our way. General, I want you to record everything that the Red Leader sees, then afterwards, report to me at once. I want to find out who is getting in our way of gaining my prize. Don't fail me in this, or the punishment will be severe, General," The Commander firmly said, logging out of the program. The General stood in front of the laptop, his hand on top of the screen. "I will not fail you, Commander," He whispered. The General shut the laptop tightly and walked out of his chambers.

Back on the road, the BMW was driving alongside the Interstate 15 east, in which it had just intersected into the 127 North highway. Bugs, Honey, Athena and Roadrunner were listening to a radio station that had some of Elvis Presley's hits on them, and singing along with the tunes. "Eh, we should be coming up towards a city called Shoshone. It's a small town but with no people in it. Wile E. lives nearby that town," Bugs stated to Athena. Athena squealed with delight, causing everyone to cringe at her squeals. Roadrunner giggled, seeing her eyes sparkle with her childlike excitement. The gang continued to drive the lonely road towards the city of Shoshone. Unknown to them, a two black men stood at a high ledge of the rocks, overlooking the BMW driving towards their direction. One of the black men took out his rifle, aiming it at one of the tires of the BMV. BMV drove closer unknowingly towards the two black men. Soon, the black man with the rifle shot at the tires, causing Honey to sharply steer the car towards the side of the road. Bugs, Athena, and Roadrunner were jolted to the right side of the car. Bugs unbuckled himself and got out of the car, with Roadrunner following him. "Eh, what happened," Bugs said. Honey looked over at the steering wheel and towards the panels of the car, seeing if any lights came on. "There's nothing' wrong wit tha car, Brotha," Honey exclaimed, shrugging. Roadrunner walked around the car, peering at the tires until he noticed a hole at the right back side of the tire. Roadrunner raised up his wing and motioned Bugs to come over to his spot. Bugs nodded and walked over to Roadrunner, who pointed to the whole on the tire. "Eh, Another hole?" Bugs exclaimed. Both Roadrunner and Bugs bended down, inspecting the hole closely. Roadrunner noticed something suck inside the tire. Carefully, Roadrunner probed the object out of the tire, placing the small object in his wing. Bugs and Roadrunner immediately noticed that the object was a rounded bullet. Both glanced at each other, a serious expression plastered on there faces. Quickly, the two of them looked up and started to search around them, looking for anything unfamiliar.

"Hey guys. Is everything alright?" Athena inquired. Athena looked at Roadrunner and Bugs, who had serious expression in there face. Soon, the other black man looked at Athena. "Hey..that's the girl our boss wants," the black man said. "Well, what are you waiting for?" the other black man inquired. The Black agent readied his tranquilizer gun and aimed it at Athena's neck. He shot the tranquilizer gun at Athena, landing a direct hit at her.

"Ah," Athena screamed, causing Roadrunner and Bugs to turn around sharply towards Athena. "Athena," Honey shouted, instantly catching her. Athena looked up to Honey, her eyes drooping slightly. "Let..me...know..when..yawn..we get to...Shoshone,"Athena drowsily said, falls asleep instantly. Bugs and Roadrunner ran up next to Athena, while Honey frantically tried to wake her up. "Wake up, Athena. Come on, goirl," Honey shouted, shaking her. Bugs carefully pulled out a dart that was sticking out of Athena's neck and looked at the dart along with Roadrunner, narrowing his eyes. "I don't think she's gonna wake up anytime soon, sista," Bugs sternly said. Roadrunner narrowed his eyes in anger. One of the black agents skidded his feet against the rock, with jolted Roadrunner to turn around and look up at the direction of the noise. The Two black agents suddenly leaped out of sight, running away from Roadrunner. Roadrunner looked back at Bugs, his eyes narrowed in anger. "We are not alone," Roadrunner sternly said, holding up a sigh firmly. Bugs nodded, looking at Roadrunner firmly. He then turned his attention to his sister, Honey, who was holding Athena gently.

"Eh, sista. Why don't park the car over 'er, underneath tha rock ledge where Athena will be safe from the burnin' sun," He suggested, in a serious tone. Honey looked up to Bugs, seeing his eyes shifting into anger. Honey silently nodded in response and soon started up the car, backed it up gently underneath the rock ledge, shutting off the car and going to the back seat, gently holding Athena. Roadrunner and Bugs walked towards the middle of the road, looking out for anything that might come.

The Two black agents ran back to the Red Leader and bowed respectfully at him."Report agents," the Red Leader ordered. One of the black agents stood up. "Sir, we have spotted the girl. We were able to stop their car from continuing any further. We have also used a tranquilizer gun to put the girl into sleep, so that way we may capture her without any resistant," Black Agent reported. "So, where is the girl?" Red Leader demanded. The black agents looked at each other and turned their attention back to the Red Leader. "Sir, before we were able to capture them, the large bird spotted us, and he was with two rabbits as well," Black Agent answered. "Damn," Red Leader shouted, "I was hoping for a swift capture, but it looks like we'll have to face him head on. Very well. Everyone, come with me. We will not fail the general," Red Leader said to his black agents, quickly jumping out of site along with his men.

Bugs and Roadrunner continued looking out through the roadways and into every crevices, searching for anything unusual. "See anything yet, Roadrunner,"Bugs asked, while continually looking at his surroundings. Roadrunner shook his head negatively, scanning his eyes through the dusty desert. Soon, a black agent swiftly ran past by behind them. Instantly, Bugs and Roadrunner turned around looking at nothing in the background. Suddenly, the Red Leader appeared behind them. "Heh...you've been a thorn in our side," Red Leader spat out. Bugs and Roadrunner turned around again, piercing their eyes at the Red Leader. "And..who might ya be, doc,"Bugs asked, never taking his eyes off of the Red Leader. Red Leader narrowed his eyes at Bugs, while his black agents appeared behind him. "That is not your concern. What I want is the goirl. Either hand her over peacefully or we will take her from you, by force," Red Leader smirked evilly. "And, whadda ya want her fer?" Bugs said, narrowing his eyes at the Red Leader, while posing in his fighting stance along with Roadrunner. "Heh..let's just say, my superiors are deeply interested in her. You have no idea what you're getting involved in," Red Leader seethed while his Black Agents inched closer towards Bugs and Roadrunner. "Well, Doc. We will defend this goirl, since you've hoirt her before. I'll make sure, that ya pay fer hurtin her,"Bugs sternly said, eyeing the Black Agents. The Red Leader smirked at Bugs, his eyes glinting evilly at him. "Heh...that's what I thought you would do," He said, "Black Agents! CRUSH THEM!"

Soon, the Black Agents jumped up and started to lunge towards Bugs and Roadrunner. Bugs and Roadrunner stood with their backs pressed behind them. The first Black Agent was about to deliver a punch towards Bugs, but he easily dodged the blow and did a high kick at the Black Agent, while delivering punches and kicks to the other Black Agents lunging towards him. Roadrunner dodged the punches of the Black Agents, sending them a powerful high kick towards one of them, and swiftly knocking down another one swiftly and quickly with his legs. Roadrunner then jumped up high and jumped down, thrusting his foot towards another Black Agent, causing him to be knocked out unconscience. Bugs did a back flip avoiding the impending Black Agents trying to kick him, but lifted up his elbows and thrusted it behind him, knocking one Black Agent down, plus punching another one that was in his way. Roadrunner sped up, running circles around the Black Agents, confusing them. He then did a hand stand on his wings and open up his legs outward, twirling around sending them a powerful hurricane kick toward ten Black Agents, causing them to be knocked down unconscience. Roadrunner flipped back down and skidded across the tripping up some Black Agents and back kicking a few of them from behind him. Bugs thrusted his foot into one of the Black Agents stomach while back kicking another one, twirling around and sending ten Black Agents to fall in there knees. Roadrunner ran up to one Black Agent who wasn't paying attention. Suddenly he beeped at the Black Agent, causing him to crash through a rock ledge, making his head stick out and getting stuck at the Rock Ledge. Bugs quickly glance at Roadrunner, all the while, fighting his way through the multitudes of Black Agents. He silently chuckled, knowing that move had always worked on Wile E. Bugs ran towards the middle of the road, diverting the Black Agents away from the eastern Rock Ledge, where Honey was hiding with Athena. Roadrunner continued to fight the black agents, noticing that more was coming towards him. He carefully lifted up his wing and started to reach for a silver, metal object that was tucked away within his wing, glancing at Bugs. Bugs glanced at him and shook his head. Roadrunner nodded in response and left his wing untouched, continually to fight off the Black Agents.

Meanwhile, behind a secluded Rock Ledge, a tall, furry creature with brownish fur on him and black eyes was carrying a box off of supplies towards a nearby cavern. Suddenly, a Black Agent flew behind the rock ledge, right in front of the creature. The creature looked curiously at the Black Agent, but soon was met with another Black Agent landing a few feet from him. The Creature turned around and decided to climb up the Rock Ledge, to see what the commotion was about. Soon, the furry creature looked down below the Rock Ledge and saw the enormous battle taking place between the Black Agents and Roadrunner and Bugs. The creature continued to peer down the battle field with interest, all the while, keeping himself hidden from everyone.

Half of the Black Agents where defeated and lied on the ground unconscience, while some continued to lunge towards Bugs and Roadrunner. Soon, the Red Leader walked in the middle of the road, peering his eyes sharply on Roadrunner and Bugs with anger. Bugs noticed the leader and looked towards Roadrunner. "I'll take on the Red Leader. Ya keep 'em guys away from Athena," Bugs stated, running towards the Red Leader. Roadrunner nodded, continually fighting the Black Agents. Bugs ran up towards the Red Leader, eyeing him seriously. "Alright, doc. Let's see what ya got," Bugs stated, in his fighter stance. "Don't worry, you'll know soon enough," Red Leader seethed. In a swift movement, the Red Leader ran up to Bugs, sending him a high kick that hit Bugs directly in the stomach. Bugs stumbled back a bit, clutching his stomach in pain. The Red Leader advanced towards Bugs, sending him punches and various high kicks towards him, while Bugs tried to dodge his every blow. Bugs started a various of high kicks and air assaults towards the Red Leader, but he was able to dodge them in Bugs quick manner. "Huff..this guy is good," Bugs exclaimed. The Red Leader then thrusted out his hand and pulled Bugs slightly towards him through some unseen force. Then he instantly slammed Bugs towards the flatline Rock Wall, causing Bugs to crash hard against the Rock Mass. Bugs slowly stood up, shaking himself the dust off from the Rock Mass. "One thang. He ain't like tha rest of 'em," Bugs thought, "He's serious about this." Red Leader slowly started to walk towards Bugs, his eyes narrowing against him. In one quick fast movement, he ran up against Bugs and slammed his elbow towards Bugs chest, knocking him down flat on the ground, not allowing Bugs to react in time. Roadrunner noticed Bugs falling and instantly dodged his way towards the Black Agents, running up to Bugs side.

Bugs shakily got up on his hand, coughing up a big of blood. Roadrunner looked at the Red Leader, narrowing his eyes on him. He quickly ran up to the Red Leader, but was instantly stopped as the Red Leader lifted up his hands and forced Roadrunner to halt in his tracks. Then, with full force, the Red Leader slammed him against the wall, causing him to fall on the ground hard. The Red Leader walked slowly towards Bugs and Roadrunner when he turned his attention to the left, eyeing Honey and Athena underneath the eastern rock ledge. He glinted evilly, a ferial smirk plastered on his face. "Heh..now I can claim the prize that my master wants," He said. Suddenly, he started to run towards Athena and Honey. "NO," Bugs yelled, trying his hardest to get up, while Roadrunner slowly tried to stand up as well. Honey gently held Athena tightly, turning her back toward the Red Leader. The Red Leader was about to reach the girls when he was instantly kicked back by a strong swift leg, knocking him over, sending him flying through the road. Bugs and Roadrunner looked at who had kicked the Red Leader. Soon, the creature stood into the light, with both Bugs and Roadrunner smiling, knowing that it was none other than Wile E. Coyote.

"Hey, Wile E. Excellent timin'," Bugs said gleefully. Wile E. smirked at Bugs while eyeing the Red Leader viciously. The Red Leader stood up quickly, his eyes piercing dangerously at Wile E. He soon turned his attention to the remaining Black Agents that stood behind him. "Get rid of that Coyote,"Red Leader bellowed out in rage. The Black Agents soon lunged towards Wile E. Wile E. quickly jumped in towards the group of Black Agents and send a powerful uppercut towards one of them, while thrusting his knee towards another one, causing two of them to fall instantly. He barraged his way toward two more Black Agents, making quick work of them with his high, powerful kicks and uppercut punches. Soon, in a matter of minutes, all the Black Agents were knocked down cold while Wile E. stood in the middle of the pile, piercing his eyes on the Red Leader. Soon, Wile E., Roadrunner, and Bugs stood in front of the Red Leader, in fighter stance, ready to take him on. The Red Leader seethed at them and took out small round silver object. "This isn't over. I'll be back. I guarantee it," He bellowed out, throwing the object at them, causing him and the Black Agents to disappear into thin air. Bugs, Roadrunner, and Wile E. both sighed in relief, smiling at one another.

"Eh, thanks fer ya help, doc," Bugs said.

"Anytime, Bugs," Wile E. replied, smiling at him. Roadrunner smiled at the both of them. The trio then walked back towards the BMW, looking at Honey and Athena. Honey was shivering with fear, clutching Athena tightly. Bugs gently placed his hand on top of Honey's shoulders. Honey quickly squealed out and turned around sharply. She blew a sigh of relief, realizing that it was only her brother, Bugs, that was behind her, as well as Roadrunner and Wile E. "Whew! I thought that you were tha guy that was after us," Honey said in relief. "Nope. It's just us screwballs,"Bugs exclaimed, smiling brightly. Honey chuckled at Bugs, slapping her hands on his arm, causing Bugs to wince slightly. Wile E. and Roadrunner howled out in laugher, as well as Bugs and Honey. Wile E. looked Athena, in her sleeping form. He turned his attention towards the sun setting into the distant horizon. "The sun is about to set and it'll get dark soon. Why don't all of you come over to my place and spend the night there?" Wile E. suggested. "That's a great idea, but, we have a flat tire," Bugs responded. "Hmm, flat tire huh? No problem," Wile E. said.

Soon, he ran back behind the Rock Ledge in which he arrived from. Bugs, Honey, and Roadrunner looked at each other puzzled. Wile E. came back, carrying a tire with him that was in mint condition and was filled with air. Bugs opened up the trunk of his BMW and pulled out a red jack. He then placed the jack underneath the right side of the rear tire. Bugs started to hoist the car up a bit with the jack, making sure that there was enough space for the tire to be removed and replaced.

Wile E. threw down a brown sack next to him, which curled opened revealing numerous tools. He grabbed a wrench from the sack and started to unscrew the bolts that were attacked to the tire, one by one. After the last bolt was loosened off, Wile E. replaced the old tire and put on the new tire, fastening the bolts tightly into the tire, securing it. Roadrunner handing Wile E. a canteen of water. Wile E. grasped the canteen gently from Roadrunner, allowing the cool, crisp water to flow down his parched throat. He wiped his mouth off of any remain droplets of water that slowly drooled down his mouth. He passed the canteen back towards Roadrunner, who politely took the canteen back from him. Wile E. stood up and dusted himself off the dirt that had covered his fur. He looked at Bugs and smiled.

"There! You're tire has been replaced. Now we can go back to my place so that way you all can rest and spend the night there," Wile E. said.

"Thanks, doc. Yer a lifesaver," Bugs smiled. "Nope. I'm a genius," Wile E. replied back.

Everyone chuckled at his reply, while Wile E. grinned at himself.

"Come on, genius. We'll give ya a ride back ta ya pad," Honey said, gesturing into the car, chuckling. Wile E smiled at Honey. "Sure. I'll ride with all of you back home," he said. The three boys jumped up into the their seats, with Bugs sitting in the front passenger seat. Athena was sleeping peacefully on the left back seat of the car, with Roadrunner and Wile E. sitting next to her, smiling at her. Honey started up the car and sped off towards the road, heading for Wile E. Coyote's pad.

**Well, that's the end of Chapter three. Sorry it took so long. Also, I would like to make some side notes on some things that you will see in the ficcie. As you may have noticed, I used a bit of the street fighters move on Roadrunner from Chun Li. Here's what's going on in the ficcie. **

**There are three leaders into the organization group that the Looney Tunes will eventually have to face. I'm not revealing the organization group name yet..I reveal it later. Here's the order of Leaders. **

**Red Leader-He is the first squadron. He's of a lower level rank and has his trained agents with him. Nonetheless, he is very powerful and not to be taken lightly, which is why I didn't have the boys defeat him yet. But, he does eventually get beaten. If you haven't figured out his fighting still, I'll tell ya. He has the fighting style of Ermac. **

**Purple Leader-He is the second squadron. He's is of a higher level rank than the Red Leader, with his agents being much stronger than the previous ones. He can be comical at times, but there is nothing comical about him when it comes to his fighting style. He has the fighting style of Rain. **

**White Leader-He is in the mid-rank level of Red and Purple combined. He's speciality...stealing. His men is two times stronger than the other previous agents. He's fighting style is odd in which if the enemy is about to be defeated, he'll steal an item from them and take off. His fighting style is that of Smoke. **

**Green Leader-He is at the top rank and the most dangerous of all the Leaders. He is sinister in every way and pledges his loyalty to his master. His agents are equally as deadly as he is, but not to his level. He is do whatever it takes, to please his master...even if it means death. He has the fighting style of Reptile. **

**Well, that it for the side notes. I'm apologize if the fight scenes with Wile E. Coyote or any of the other Looney Tunes seemed short, but I needed to move the story along. Please Review this ficcie and I'll update as soon as I can. Until next time. **

**P.S. The next chapter..the gang heads to Las Vegas and meets up with Lola. **


	5. Part One: Lola in Vegas

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Looney Tunes. I do own Athena Holiday. **

A/N: Hey. It's me again. In this chapter, which is two parts, the gang all go to Las Vegas and meet Lola. You'll start seeing some indication that they're something going on between Bugs and Lola. Also, I forgot to mention, Sylvester will also appears as well as Tweety, in part two. Lola has the fighting style of Sonya Blade, while Sylvester has the fighting style of Rayden(not sure if I spelled that right). I'm sorry for all you Tweety fans, but I could not find a fighting style for him, since he is small. So, instead, he'll be an informant for the Looney Tunes. However, if anyone has any suggestion about Tweety, please let me know in the reviews and I will consider them. Daffy will appear later. One more thing. They'll be some appearances that are OC characters that I'll put in, but they'll only appear once, for now. I'll have them reappear later...if needed. Btw, Rock Raider. You're close at your guess. But I'll give you one hint as to the reason why the evil organization is after Athena. Hint: It has to do with her family. Ahem...Therefore, please Read and Review this chapter. Now, on with the show! **Note: Thanks J.C. Wabbit for the suggestions! ;p**

Rating: T (Action Sequences and Angst)

Pairings: Bugs/Lola (credit goes to J.C. Wabbit (Thanks for the review) )

**Hidden Depths**

**By**

**Marih Dimitri**

**Chapter Four: Part One: Lola in Vegas**

The sun peeked through the horizon, blanketing his warm rays along the barren Desert, giving life to the many birds, lizards, and flowers. Inside the moist, rock cave, an insert of the sun's ray peaked inside the inner walls of the cavern. Laying on a plush, soft mattress was Athena. She had a damp cloth nestled on her head, with a satin sheet covering her. The sun ray slowly shot it's velvet warmth upon Athena's cheek, causing her to stir a bit on the satin sheets. The sun rays slowly shot it's velvet warmth upon Athena's cheek, causing her to stir a bit. The sun rays continue to shift upwards until it brought warmth upon her eyes. Athena slowly opened up her orbs, cover the sun's brightness with her hands. Slowly, she sat up upon the bed, removing the damp cloth from her forehead. She looked around the room and saw that the room had a furnished maple oak drawer on the left side of the wall, a small oak table pressed against the backside of the wall with a small cacti light in the center of the table. Athena flipped off the covers from her and got off the bed. She saw her luggage nestled next to the bed. Athena picked up her luggage and placed it on the bed.

"Hmm...Bugs must have put my luggage in my room while I was sleeping," She thought. She opened up her luggage and pulled out a pair of jeans, an undergarment, a blue striped t-shirt , a pair of socks and her bra out. She quickly opened up another compartment in her luggage and pulled out a plastic bag, which contained her shampoo, conditioner, soap, toothbrush, toothpaste and other essentials that she needed. She then walked up to the bathroom and went inside, closing the door behind her.

In the dining room area, Bugs, Honey and Wile were locked in a game of Poker, with Roadrunner acting as the dealer. Bugs was sitting across from his sister, Honey, while Roadrunner and Wile were seated across from each other at the opposite sides of the table. Bugs looked at his hand, which consisted of a 9 of Spades, an 8 of Diamonds, a 10 of Hearts and a 2 of Clubs, and a Ace. Honey looked into her hand, which contained a pair of 7 Spades, a 2 of Diamonds, 3 of Diamonds, 4 of Diamonds, and 5 of Diamonds. Wile looked in his hand and had a King of Hearts, Queen of Hearts, a Jack of Hearts , a 10 of Hearts and a 7 of spades. Roadrunner looked into his hands and had a Queen of spades, a Jack of diamonds, a 10 of hearts, and a 9 of spades, and a 2 of diamonds.

"I need on card, Doc," Bugs said, discarding his 2 of clubs card and giving it to Roadrunner. Roadrunner placed the discarded card underneath is card deck and tossed Bugs another card from underneath the deck. Bugs picked up the card and placed it in his hand as he had received a Jack of Diamonds.

"Gimme another card, brotha'," Honey said, tossing her unwanted card to Roadrunner. Roadrunner placed her discarded card in his rejected deck and tossed her another Card from the top of his dealer's deck. Honey took the card and placed in her hand, which was a 2 of Diamonds. Wile glanced at his deck quickly, eyeing his cards. "I"ll need to replace this card with another, RR," He said, tossing his unwanted card to Roadrunner. Roadrunner nodded and quickly placed the card into the rejected deck. He then tossed a card from the bottom of his dealer's deck and tossed it to Wile E.

Wile E. placed the new card in his hand and smirked to himself silently, seeing that his new card was the 9 of Hearts.

"All right, doc. I'll raise myself twenty chips into all of ya," Bugs said, throwing a couple of chips into a small pile.

"Well..I'll raise ya wager, brotha', into thirty," Honey boasted, throwing some more chips into the pile. "Bet THAT BROTHA."

Bugs quickly glanced at his card and turned his attention to Roadrunner. "You turn, doc."

Roadrunner glanced at his cards and seldomly tossed double the amount of chips that Honey had put in the pile. He then folded his wings and smiled.

"Ooo...looks like he gonna give ya a run from ya money, sista," Bugs chuckled. Honey huffed and looked at Wile E. "Well...are ya in," She asked.

Wile glanced at his cards quickly and smirked at himself. He then proceeded to pile all his chips into the middle of the table, folding his arms and smirking.

"Whoa!..Bold, aren't we?" Roadrunner said, holding up a sign.

"Well, everyone. It's put up or shut up time," Wile E. said.

"Ladies, Fiorst," Bugs said, gesturing to his sister.

"Alright, fellas. Ya asked fer it," Honey said, placing her cards in front of her, "Read 'em and weep boys. Two pairs!."

"Well, I'm out!" Bugs said, placing his cards on the table.

Roadrunner chuckled and glanced at Honey. "I beg to differ, my dear," He said, holding up a sign. He placed his cards on the table in front of him. Honey eyes widened, her ears flopping to the left side of her head.

"Ya put me out, ya speed demon," Honey muttered, grumbling to herself. Bugs looked at Roadrunner, grinning at him. "Congratulations, doc. Ya got tha best of her with a straight."

"I try," Roadrunner chuckled, holding up another sign. He turned his attention to Wile E., grinning at him. "Well, it's your show now," he said, holding up a sign.

Wile E. glanced at Roadrunner, smirking at him. "Well, RR, you had a good hand and beat Honey at her own game," He started to say, glancing at Honey, who was still grumbling, "but, I'm afraid you've been outdone." Wile E. laid out his cards in front of him, constantly smirking. Roadrunner eyes widened, stunned at seeing Wile E. royal flush.

"That no good coyote. He slammed us all," Honey blurted out.

"I'll say," Roadrunner agreed, holding up a sign. Wile E. grinned and started to scoop up all the piles of chips into his corner. "Well, maybe next time when you decide to play poker, don't make Roadrunner the dealer."

"I gotta agree wit ya, doc. He's fast on 'em cards," Bugs chuckled. Roadrunner smiled at Bugs, reshuffling the cards.

Wile E. Stared at Bugs seriously, fixing his gaze upon him. "Before we begin our next game, I want to talk to you about this...situation that's going on with you guys," he started to explain, "Now, RR told me about this group of Black Agents with a Red Leader trying to kidnap that young girl named Athena and how that they've been following you guys around ever since. Now...why are they after her for?"

"I don't know, doc," Bugs answered in a serious tone, "I don't even know who they are. All I know is that after Athena and that they've hoirt her. I WON'T allow anythang ta happen ta her. She's just a child."

"Hmm...still, I would like to have more information about this group and who they are and why they keep on trying to capture her," Wile E. stated. An idea started to form in his head and he locked his eyes upon Bug's.

"Wait a minute! There is one place we can go to get the information that we need," Wile E. Exclaimed.

"Really! Where doc?" Bugs asked.

"We can go to Las Vegas," Wile e. explained, "I happen to know that Sylvester and Tweety are there. It's only a few miles away from Shoshone. Plus, Lola is there as well, taking a vacation."

"L-Lola!" Bugs stuttered, blushing slightly, "I w-would..like to see her. It's been awhile."

"You like her, don't you?" Wile e. smirked, shoving Bugs's shoulder playfully. Bugs looked down, his face deep red from embarrassment. "It's okay, Bugs. We all know how you feel about her."

"Everyone, except Lola," Bugs meekly responded, his face still burning red, "Anyways, I think that's a good idea. We should go over ta Las Vegas. Perhaps Tweety knows some info on them thugs."

"Then it's settle, we'll head for Las Vegas," Wile e. agreed. He glanced towards Roadrunner and Honey, who were playing a quick game of speed. "Looks like your sister decided to play a game of Speed with RR," Wile e. chuckled.

"I wish her luck, on that," Bugs chuckled.

Honey placed a 5 of spades quickly on a small pile of cards, leaving her with three cards left in her hands. "Beat that, Roadrunner," She smirked. Roadrunner smiled back at her and discarded his last card in his hand, which was a 6 of spades. Honey abruptly stood up and looked at Roadrunner with wide eyes.

"Arrgh, ya speed demon. Ya beat me again," Honey bellowed out in frustration, her ears flopping to the left side of her face.

"You should have known better to challenge me to a game of speed, my dear," Roadrunner said, holding up a sign, grinning. Honey glared at Roadrunner and stomped away. She quickly pulled up a chair next to Bugs and sat down, grumbling.

Meanwhile, Athena turned off the water from the shower and stepped out into the bathroom, she quickly wrapped a towel around her body and placed another towel on her hair. She quickly dried her hair with the towel, tossing the used towel in the shower hanger. She grabbed her clean clothes and started to head towards the door when she saw a spider crawling across the floor, nearby her foot. She shrieked loudly, dropping her clothes all over the floor. Bugs and Wile E. were about to challenge each other to a game of speed, when they heard the shriek.

"Eh...That sounds like Athena," Bugs exclaimed. Immediately, all three guys shot up and ran through the bedroom door. Bugs checked the bathroom door, in which was locked. "Athena!" Bugs called out to her, but could only hear the response of a grunting and slamming sound behind the door. Roadrunner immediately shoved Bugs out of the way and kicked the door down. Then all three guys bombarded at the door, squeezing through, tumbling down on the bathroom floor. Soon, they three guys looked up, seeing Athena holding a slipper in one hand with a squished spider underneath the slipper, and holding her bathrobe with the other hand, shocked at seeing the three guys, her faced blushed red out of embarrassment. The three guys face also turned crimson red, upon seeing Athena.

"Uh...we...thought...you..were...ahem," Wile e. stuttered, his face still burning red.

"GET OUT!" Athena screamed, causing all three men to hastily get up and running out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

Honey walked up to Roadrunner, Bugs and Wile e. who's faces were all bright red color, their eyes widened.

"Eh...let me guess. Ya fella's all jumped in at the same time and saw her in only a towel, am I right?" Honey smirked, chuckling at them. The three guys only nodded in response, there faces flushed in red. Honey slowly walked up to the door and gently pushed the three guys to the side. She then turned around and faced them. "Next time, knock before ya start busting door open, alright?" She said, walking into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. The guys slowly walked back to the table, sitting down, with there faces still beet red.

Honey walked up to the bathroom door and proceeded to knock. "Hey Athena," Honey called out.

"Who is it," Athena sharply responded back, drying herself off and putting her undergarments on.

"Hey, whoa! Calm down, sista," Honey replied back, taken aback from Athena's sharp response, "It's me sista, Honey Bunny. I'm just checking on ya, goirl."

"Oh, Honey! I'm sorry," Athena apologized, "Come on in." Athena unlocked the door for Honey, while slipping her jeans on. Honey walked inside the bathroom and leaned herself against the bathroom wall.

"So, what happened in here?" Honey asked, looking at her fingernails.

"Oh..about the screaming. I just gotten out of the shower and was ready to go outside to the bedroom and change into some comfortable clothes when I saw a spider crawling right next to my foot. I shrieked out loud and got a slipper and started to try to squish the spider. Then...the boys barged in," Athena explained.

"Hehe...those maroons. They probably thought that youse were in trouble,"Honey stated.

"Yeah...I probably shouldn't yelled at them like that, but, I was embarrassed, you understand, don't you honey?"

"Eh, sure. I'd probably do tha same thing."

"I should apologize to them, then."

"Not so fast. Let 'em sweat it out. I love ta see them squirm."

"You're too much, Honey," Athena chuckled.

"That's tha truth, sista," Honey exclaimed, "Anyways, when yer done gettin' ready, start packin' yer stuff 'cause we're headin' ta Las Vegas."

"Las Vegas?" Athena said, "Why are we going there?"

"Eh, Wile e. wanted ta find out some more information about 'em thugs that have been followin' us and since Sylvester, Tweety, and Lola are 'ere, he thought that they might have some info on 'em," Honey explained.

"Oh...okay,"Athena replied softly, looking away, "I would like to meet Sylvester and Tweety. I absolutely love their sketches. I would also like to meet Lola. I've heard a lot of great things about her."

"Yeah. Ya should meet her and ol' Sly himself, hehe," Honey chuckled, "I know you'll have a good time in 'ere."

Honey walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her, leaving Athena alone. Athena looked at her hands, her expression saddening. "Things are getting worse. I didn't want this to happen. I don't want my new friends to get hurt, getting involved with my problems," Athena thought to herself, "But, it looks like I have no choice. I need their help. Sigh...Dad. You were right. They're not going to stop hunting me down. I wish you were here...with me." Athena slowly slipped on her striped blue t-shirt on and slowly walked out of the bathroom.

-Two hours later-

Bugs was behind the wheel of the BMV, driving on Interstate 15 North, 2 miles away from Las Vegas. Honey was next to him on the passenger side in the front, while Athena sat in the middle between Roadrunner and Wile E. Coyote. Athena looked around, seeing the many billboards and lights that hovers around the highway. Bugs approached the top of the hill and saw the main strip of casino's.

"Here we are. In tha city of sin," Bugs said.

Athena's eyes were sparkling with wonderment as she gazed all the glittering lights coming from the casino's for the first time, her excitement building up.

"Oh, it's so beautiful and so magical," Athena exclaimed in awe. Roadrunner and Wile e. smiled as they saw the inner child in her being exposed out of the open. Wile e. glanced upwards towards a big, bright sign that read "Excaliber Hotel and Casino".

"Bugs, get off the freeway. I know for a fact that Slyvester, Tweety and Lola were last staying in the Excaliber Hotel and Casino. We should begin our search over there," Wile said.

"Ya got it, doc," Bugs replied. He drove towards the off ramp to South Las Vegas Blvd and took a right turn. He drove up in the Excaliber's Parking lot and parked his car. Soon, Bugs, Honey, Athena, Roadrunner and Wile E., got out of the car and walked into the entrance of the hotel. Inside, volumes of tourists flooded the place, as well as many machine slots churning, smoke filling the entire casino. The gang proceeded to walk forward, seeing many throngs of people trying their luck at the slot machines, while others were gambling at the craps table and other various card tables. Bugs scanned around him when he saw a furry, tanned rabbit sitting at the Blackjack table. Her hair was a creamy blond color while her eyes were of Oceanic blue. She wore a red tube top snugged to her figure and a black low-rider jeans, snugs to her hips. Her eyes were painted with a lush purplish color while her lips glossed with sweet scent of strawberries. Bugs gulped nervously, his heart melting in seeing her, knowing that the rabbit that sat before him was Lola.

Lola looked at her hand, seeing that she had a Ace of spades, a 10 of Diamonds and a Jack of Diamonds. "Miss, would you like to discard any of your cards," the dealer said. "No, I'll keep them," Lola responded. Soon, the dealer shuffled his cards and revealed his hand which turned out to amount 17, while two other men next to Lola had a hand of 13, and 22. Lola smirked to herself and slowly laid her cards down on the table, revealing that she had a blackjack.

"Aw..that's the fifth time in row she beat us,"an older man said.

"What can you expect, she's a rabbit. She's got all the luck," another man said. Both gambler's left the table, while Lola picked up her winnings. Bugs turned around towards the gang.

"Well, I guess we found Lola. Let's go see her," Bugs said, swallowing silently, slightly blushing. Honey smirked at seeing her brother's shyness while Roadrunner and Wile e. grinned at Bugs. Athena cocked her head, in curiosity. The gang started to walk up to the Blackjack table, in which that point, Lola had placed her winning's chips in her tray.

"Eh, what's up, Lola," Bugs stuttered nervously, his cheeks lightly tinting in pink. Lola looked up, her eyes widening.

"Hey Bugs, how are ya," She said, walking up to Bugs, giving him a noogie.

"Eh, nice ta see ya too, Lola," Bugs said, blushing deeply. Lola let Bugs go, her face lightly tinted in red, her eyes never leaving Bugs. Bugs and Lola continued to look at each other, unfazed by all the commotion that was going on around them. Honey chuckled upon looking back and forth between Bugs and Lola. She gracefully walked up to Lola, standing a few feet away from her.

"Eh, what's up, sista?" Honey said, grinning.

"Huh, wha...," Lola stuttered, focusing her attention to Honey, "Hey Honey! How you've been?"

Roadrunner, Wile e. and Athena chuckled at Lola's absentmindedness. Honey smiled at Lola. "Eh, same a usual, wit tha diner and all, sista. How about you?"

"Oh, nothing much has happened to me. I've been here in Las Vegas for the past week. I needed some vacation time," Lola responded.

"Don't we all," Honey replied, smacking Lola in the back, causing her to squint slightly. "Easy there, Honey. I wanna go back home in one piece." Honey smirked at herself proudly. She grabbed Lola's arm and dragged her to the rest of the gang. "Sista, I want ya ta meet a good friend of mine," Honey stated, " Ya already know these screwballs, Roadrunner and Wile E."

"Oh, don't I ever," Lola giggled, as Roadrunner and Wile E. waved to her. "Here's a good friend of mine. My other sista, Athena Holiday," Honey guestered to Lola. Athena walked up Lola and shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. You're one of my most favorite female characters,"she meekly said.

"HEY..WHADDA ABOUT ME!" Honey scoffed playfully, folding her arms. "You're still my one number fav, Honey," Athena said, giggling. Honey beamed proudly, smirking at herself. Lola giggled slightly, patting Athena's head. "My advice to you, Athena, watch out for Honey and her temper flares," Lola said, smiling.

"Oh, don't worry, Lola. Bugs already warned me," Athena giggled. Lola laughed, patting Athena in the back. "You're alright, kid," She stated, turning her attention to Bugs, "You've found a very interesting friend, Bugs."

"Eh, wit me around, she'll just be as looney as I am," Bugs proudly boasted, puffing up his chest. "No one can be as looney as you are, brotha'," Honey remarked, smacking Bugs in the back, causing him to squint a little. The whole gang laughed at Bugs, while Lola continued gazing at Bugs, her eyes never leaving him for a second. Roadrunner and Wile e. glanced at the poker table, the both of them eyeing each other in a mischievous glint in their eyes.

"Excuse us, guys. But me and RR have some gamblers to put to shame," Wile e. smirked, cracking his knuckles. Roadrunner smirked at himself. "We'll meet you guys in the lobby later," Roadrunner said, holding up a sign. Wile E. and Roadrunner started to walk towards the poker table, each taking a seat. Lola and Bugs eyed each other, blushing slightly. Honey smirked at the both of them. She then pulled Lola away from Bugs.

"Eh, what don't ya take my brotha' ta a restaurant," Honey whispered, "so that way you two can talk."

"That's a good idea, Honey," Lola whispered back to her, winking. Lola walked back to Bugs, gazing into his eyes. "Hey Bugs, how about the both of us..um...go to the restaurant inside this hotel..and you know..just chat. It's been a while since we've seen each other."

"Sure, Lola, but..what about Athena and my sista," Bugs questioned, pointing to the girls.

"Eh, don't worry about us, brotha. We're gonna hit tha arcade, since Athena can't play wit tha slot machines yet," Honey said, slapping Athena's back slightly. Athena winced slightly and smiled at Bugs and Lola. "I'm still a minor," Athena replied, smiling.

"Okay, doc. Take care of her, sista," Bugs said.

"Ah, don't worry about it, brotha," Honey replied, grabbing Athena's arm and dragging her towards the arcade area.

Bugs and Lola laughed, watching Honey and Athena leave. "Ahem, may I have tha privilege ta escort ya to tha restaurant," Bugs said, bowing respectfully, offering his arm to Lola. Lola blushed slightly, giggling at Bugs. "Why..of course, my good man," She said. She wrapped her arms around Bugs arm. Both rabbits started to walk towards the restaurant, inside the casino halls, glancing at each other every now and then. Soon, they walked inside the restaurant, seating themselves at the back of the restaurant, in a rounded, plush corner. Lola sat in the seat across from Bugs, her eyes gazing at his. Bugs smiled at Lola, a tint of red flushing across his face. A waiter came up to the two rabbits, lighting a candle that was on the table, brightening up the atmosphere. He gave Bugs and Lola menu and proceeded to take out a white notepad and a pen.

"Good evening! My name is Pierre and I shall be your waiter for tonight? What shall I bring as appetizer's for you two tonight?", he said.

"I'll just have cup of tea for now, doc," Bugs replied.

"And how about you, miss," Pierre asked.

"I'll just have a glass of lemonade, please," Lola replied, looking at Bugs.

"Okay, one glass of lemonade for the lady and a cup of tea for the gentleman. I shall be back with your orders promptly," Pierre repeated, leaving the table to fulfill the orders. Lola pushed the pepper away in front of her and placed her elbows on the table, pressing her palms underneath her chin.

"So, Bugs, tell me..what brings you here to Las Vegas," she asked.

"Well, me and tha gang needed to find out about a group of thugs that are followin' us," Bugs started to explain, "It started when I found Athena in the streets. Someone had raped her and hoirt her, so I brought her ta my pad. She needed a laugh..and a friend."

"Oh, poor girl," Lola said sorrowfully, a sad expression on her face.

"Yeah. Me and Honey were thrilled havin' her in our pad. She's just a child and she's so gentle," Bugs continued, "Anyways, tha three of us were gonna go ta Wile e's pad ta spend some time wit him. Wile e. is Athena's favorite role model...well...him and Roadrunner. That's when Athena fiorst encountered those thugs, who tried to kidnap her from us. Roadrunner saved her from being caught. After that incident, Roadrunner tagged along wit us on our way ta Wile e. pad. Well...lo and behold, those thugs came back and this time and brought wit 'em their Leader. Athena was knocked out, in account that one of 'em thugs had shot her wit a tranquilizer gun. Me and Roadrunner fought all of 'em. I had tha face their Leader, which they called tha Red Leader, for some reason. I dunno if that's his real name. Anyways, we faced each other in combat, and I gotta tell ya, Lola, he's a serious fighter. He was stronger than his thugs. He was able to knock RR and me outta tha way, and we ain't easy ta be knocked down. He would've succeeded in gettin' Athena if Wile e. hadn't shown up.

At that point, we finished off tha rest of his thugs and ganged up on him. He than vanished from us. He was a tough fighter, Lola. And I have a feeling that won't be the last time I see him. And so, here we are. We're need ta find out who exactly those thugs are and why they want Athena, Lola."

"Wow. All of you have been through a lot. I feel sorry for that girl," Lola stated, looking down, "I haven't heard of any gang like that around here. The only person that would able to give you any information like that is Tweety. He has all the info about what's going on in Las Vegas and stuff like that. He's currently with Sylvester on the outskirts of Las Vegas, somewhere, meditating."

"I guess..than, that where we should look. I want ta know who exactly is behind all of this and put an end ta it," Bugs firmly said, a serious expression on his face.

"I know you'll find out who there are, Bugs. You're always good at helping others in need," Lola commented, holding Bugs hands gently, causing him to blush, "I..if you don't mind, I'll join you guys to help out."

"N-No...i...don't mind...Lola," Bugs stuttered, blushing, his heart pumping faster as Lola held his hands.

At the arcade, Athena and Honey were playing various video games, going back and forth to each arcade, trying to get the highest score. Athena looked to her right and saw the Dance Dance Revolution game.

"Come on, Honey! We gotta play that game," Athena yelled out, grabbing Honey's arm and dragging her to the console.

"Hey, easy sista'!" Honey shouted out as she was being dragged to the console. A few feet away, in the back corner of the arcade, a man in dressed in black attire watched as Athena dragged Honey to the Dance Dance Revolution game console and started to play on it. He instantly turned around and walked out of the arcade room through the back entrance. Slowly, he walked deeper towards the parking lot, looking around to see if anyone was present. He then pushed back his cuff sleeve from his arm, revealing a silver wrist watch decorated with a red button and a wide screen, that showed the time. He pushed the red button, in which the wide screen popped up and a tiny satellite with a microphone. The screen showed a man dressed in red attire.

"Report," the Red Leader said.

"The girl is inside the excaliber casino with her friends, sir," the black agent reported. The Red Leader than turned around and bowed at the General.

"She is at the excaliber hotel and casino, sir,"the Red Leader said.

"Bring her back to me! No mistakes this time. You've already have one strike against you. I don't need to repeat what happened if you strike three times, do I?" The General said.

"N-NO...sir," The Red Leader stuttered nervously, "I shall bring you the prize that you seek."

"Then GO and bring me back the girl," the General ordered. The Red Leader nodded and instantly stood up, walking out of the building. The general looked onward as the Red Leader closed the door behind him.

"These fools keep making the same mistakes all over again. I should just send you out there..instead of him, but...those aren't my orders," the General said, as a slimmed, muscled creature, dressed in green attire, walked up behind the general, bowing down in one knee. "I know you wouldn't fail me...or...let anyone who stood in my way, live." The General smirked evilly as the creature titled his head upwards, his bright emerald eyes shining through the darkness.

The Red Leader stood up at the tallest peak of the Exclailber hotel, looking down towards the entrance of the hotel. He lifted up his arm towards his face, pulling the cuff sleeve from his arm, revealing a silver watch. He pressed the red button on the watch, in which a man in black appeared on the screen.

"We're awaiting your orders, sir,"the Black agent stated.

"Is everything ready," the Red Leader said.

"Yes sir. All is in place," the Black agent replied, saluting. The Red Leader than smirked to himself, looking back at the Black Agent.

"Proceed then. I want that girl in our grasp. If anyone gets in your way, CRUSH THEM!" the Red Leader ordered out.

"At once, sir," the Black Agent nodded, the screen shutting off. The Red Leader looked outwards towards the hotel. "I shall have you, my dear. You belong..to us."

Inside the hotel, Wile e. and Roadrunner were at the chip exchange, cashing in a tremendous amount of chips from their winnings. The cashier gave Wile e. and Roadrunner a check to the amount of $45,000 dollars each. Wile e. and Roadrunner grinned at each other, as they saw some poker players passing them by.

"Those two are dangerous. They cleaned me out," a poker player said, walking past them. The boys chuckled at each other, giving each other a high five.

"Come on, RR. Let's go and catch up with the others," Wile e. said, putting a hand on Roadrunner's shoulder.

"Right behind you, Wile e.," Roadrunner said, holding up a sign. Just as the two friends were about to walk into the lobby area, a group of men, dressed in all Black attire swung in through the glass entrance of the casino, causing many gamblers to run towards the lobby.

"Damn..those bastards are back," Wile e. said, in anger, "And I bet their after Athena. Come on, RR. We gotta head to the arcade."

Roadrunner nodded, narrowing his eyes. Instantly, he ran towards the arcade in lightening speed, with Wile e. following him. Bugs was about to drink his cup of tea when a loud crashing sound was heard, with people screaming and running. Bugs immediately got up as well as Lola, the both of them running out of the restaurant. Bugs looked towards the entrance and saw Roadrunner running past him in blazing speed. Wile e. stopped briefly in front of Bugs and Lola.

"What's going on, doc!" Bugs shouted, concerned.

"Those guys are back. I think they're after Athena,"Wile e. said, "We should head to the arcade and get the girls out of here." Wile e. than ran towards the arcade. Bugs looked back at Lola, seriously.

"You're coming, Lola," Bugs asked.

"I'm behind you all the way, Bugs," Lola firmly stated, running past him. Bugs followed suit, both rabbits running towards the arcade.

At the entrance, the lead Black agent turned around and faced his fellow Agents. "Search around the hotel and casino throughly. I don't care if you have to torch this place, I want the girl captured and unharmed," He commanded. The Black agents nodded and proceeded to go through the casino, knocking over machine slots, poker tables and desks, scattering chips, playing cards, and the casino guest all around the area, creating chaos.

Honey and Athena were dancing on the Dance Dance Revolution platform when Roadrunner sped up to them.

"Hey Roadrunner. Wanna play?" Athena stated, laughing. Roadrunner immediately grabbed Athena's hand and pulled her out of the stage. Honey jumped off from the stage, looking at Roadrunner seriously.

"Hey, what's the big idea, Roadrunner? We're just havin' a little fun," Honey spurned, her ears flopping to the right side of her face.

"We need to get out of here, NOW! Those thugs are back,"Roadrunner firmly stated, holding up a sign.

"Oh, no," Athena thought to herself. Soon, Wile e., Bugs and Lola ran up to Athena and Honey.

"Oh, good. She's alright," Wile sighed in relief. "We gotta am-scra, pronto," Bugs stated firmly. Soon, a loud explosion appeared before them, the gang cringing at the sound while Roadrunner and Wile e. firmly surrounded Athena, protecting her from the blast. A group of black agents swarmed into the arcade, knocking down games and consoles effortlessly. One Black agent spotted Athena in between Roadrunner and Wile E. Coyote. He instantly rushed over to her, getting closer and closer. Athena turned around and spotted the Black Agent, running towards her. She instantly screamed as the Black Agent jumped up above her. Roadrunner immediately turned around and saw the Black Agent. He jumped up mid-air and sent the Black Agent a powerful kick, causing the Black agent to come crashing down through a console, laying unconscious.

"GET THE GIRL," One Black Agent yelled out. Roadrunner grabbed Athena by the hand and ran towards the hallway, with the gang following him as the Black Agents pursued them. Roadrunner went through a doorway, in which they were inside the hotel part of the casino. Black Agents started to swing through the glass window, landing on the plush carpets, running towards Roadrunner. Roadrunner took his stance, stationing Athena behind him. Wile e. appeared behind Athena, preparing for battle. "We might have to fight our way through this," he stated.

Bugs saw the throngs of Black Agents swarming through all directions of the hotel, including the ones behind him. "We havta get through somehow," he said, "We can take 'em if we work fast. Lola, you clear tha East side, while I'll clear tha West side. Roadrunner, clear tha north while Wile e. clears tha south. Honey, stay hear in the middle wit Athena and don't move from that spot."

"But, brotha, what if they come from tha ceiling," Honey exclaimed.

"They won't. Not if they want Athena alive," Roadrunner stated, holding up a sign.

"Alright, gang. Ya got yer assignment. Make sure no one gets past tha middle," Bugs hollered out.

"Right!" The gang shouted in unison, with Roadrunner holding up a sign. Lola, Bugs, Roadrunner, and Wile e. took their positions, in their fighter stance. Honey and Athena hugged each other.

"Should we watch this," Athena questioned to Honey.

"Do ya wanna," Honey replied back ta her. "No," Athena answered, closing her eyes, as well as Honey.

The Black agents charged straight that the gang. Lola instantly ran up to the Black Agents coming from the east side, thrusting her foot into one black agent while punching through another one, twirling around and kicking some out of the way. She did an upside flip and right kicked some Black Agents, sending them flying through the eastern walls.

Bugs charged at the Black Agents, thrusting his foot into one of the Black Agents stomach while punching and hurling the Black Agents into the walls and surrounding areas. He jumped up mid-air and dropped send powerful high kicks at the Black Agents, all the meanwhile, dodging their blows.

Roadrunner sped around the Black Agents, kicking them furiously with his powerful legs, tripping up some of the Black Agents. He then did a hand stand, wrapped his feet around one of the Black Agent and hurled him towards another one, causing him to collide to that Black Agent, rendering him unconscious.

Wile E. ran up to the Black Agents, giving them powerful punches, uppercuts, and high kicks. Two Black Agents grabbed his arms, preparing to punch him, but he back flipped, causing them to loosen their grasp of his and boldly kicked them away him, while dodging all the Black Agents attacks, thrusting his foot, kicking and punching them.

Athena and Honey continued to hug each other, with their eyes closed as they heard screams and cries as the Black Agents were being knocked down one by one. Lola ran up to the wall and flipped backwards, dropping on top of a Black Agent, rendering him unconscious. A fellow Black Agent proceeded to approach Lola from behind, rushing up to her, but was thwarted by Bugs, who sent a flying kick to the Black Agent. Lola looked behind her and smiled at Bugs, while she saw another black agent quickly approaching him. "Bugs, lend me your hand," Lola shouted. Bugs gave Lola his hand, as she twirled around and did a screwdriver kick to the Black Agent approaching, knocking him down.

"Thanks, Lola," Bugs stated. "Anytime, Bugs," Lola replied, smiling.

Roadrunner and Wile e. teamed up together, finishing off the remainder of the Black Agents from the Northern side and Southern side, while Bugs and Lola finished off the Black Agents coming from the Western and Eastern side.

Honey and Athena slowly opened their eyes and saw..that all of the Black Agents were defeated, lying on the ground. Bugs, Lola, Roadrunner, and Wile e. panted, catching their breath slowly.

"Wow," both Athena and Honey said in unison.

"We did it, team," Bugs hollered out in triumph.

"Yeah, we got them good," Lola shouted.

Roadrunner and Wile e. high-five each other, in victory. "We better get out of here, before more show up," Roadrunner stated.

"Right, doc. Let's go," Bugs said, running towards the entrance, with the gang following him. Everyone walked outside of the building, but halted immediately at seeing a man dressed in Red attire standing in front of them.

"I must say, you all managed to defeat my Black Agents efficiently," the Red Leader hissed out towards the gang, narrowing his eyes at them, "but now, I shall claim what is mine. Hand over the girl, or face your demise, to me."

The gang looked at the Red Leader as his bright, green eyes pierced at them, with fire, preparing for battle.

**Well, that's the end of the chappie. Sorry if the fight scene was short. I'm not sure if I did a good job detailing it but I did my best effort on it. Anyways, this is part one**. **I shall post part two as soon as I can. **

**Also, I want the reviewers to choose who should battle the Red Leader. We have four fighters in here. Will it be Wile E. Coyote, Roadrunner, Bugs, or Lola? I'll put the character that is the most voted for in the next chappie to battle the Red Leader. **

**Please Review this chappie and I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks :D**


	6. Part Two: Ermac

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Looney Tunes. I do own Athena Holiday. **

A/N: Hey. It's me again. In this chapter, there's a lot of action going on. The Red leader has confronted the gang and a one on one battle begins. Who's gonna take on the red leader? You'll just have ta see. ;p Also, I'm going to start using some fighting styles to the characters. Btw, I'm not going to put any fatalities in this story. There isn't any need for it. At least, not for now. I tend to forget if the fighting styles now and then, so some tips would be helpful. Also, if you have any suggestions, please let me know and I will consider them. Anyways, on with the show!

Note: This chapter is three parts!

Rating: T (Action Sequences and Angst)

Pairings: Bugs/Lola (credit goes to J.C. Wabbit (Thanks for the review) )

**Hidden Depths**

**By**

**Marih Dimitri**

**Chapter Four: Part Two: Ermac**

_Flashback:_

_Everyone walked outside of the building, but halted immediately at seeing a man dressed in Red attire standing in front of them._

"_I must say, you all managed to defeat my Black Agents efficiently," the Red Leader hissed out towards the gang, narrowing his eyes at them, "but now, I shall claim what is mine. Hand over the girl, or face your demise, to me."_

_The gang looked at the Red Leader as his bright, green eyes pierced at them, with fire, preparing for battle._

_End of Flashback_

The Red Leader slowly walked up to the group, focusing his eyes on Athena, as the four warriors prepared themselves.

Bugs walked up to the front, piercing his eyes angrily at the Red Leader. "Listen, ya maroon. I don't know why ya chasin' us or what ya want Athena fer, but we ain't gonna let ya take her from us. She's OUR friend and we won't leave her behind!."

"Youse tell 'em, brotha," Honey shouted in agreement. All four fighters poised themselves in their fighter stance. The Red Leader hissed venomously at Bugs, his green eyes piercing dangerously at him. "You have no idea what you're getting involved into. I'm one of four elite assassins, trained to kill all who stand in our way. The girl shall come with us and I'll make sure that you're demise is swift...and very painful,"the Red Leader hissed.

"Assassins, huh? What would an assassin want with a child," Wile e. spat at the Red Leader, glaring at him dangerously. The Red Leader looked at Wile e. narrowing his eyes at him.

"That's not your concern. My...master has set his sights on her and I shall bring her to him, one way or another," the Red Leader hissed. Wile hissed at the Red Leader, clenching his fists tightly. Lola glared at the Red Leader, standing next to Bugs. "We're make gonna make sure that'll NEVER HAPPEN," she spurned angrily at the Red Leader. The Red Leader slowly turned his head toward Lola, piercing daggers at her.

"Why don't you go back inside, little girl, before you get hurt," Red leader spat out at her.

"LITTLE GIRL!" Lola hissed, her fists clenching tightly, glaring at the Red Leader dangerously.

"Listen, DOLL. You go and play poker in the casino, along with the other cheerleading girls over there," the Red Leader spurned at Lola, glancing towards Honey and Athena, who glared at him, "I have no patience for WEAKLINGS!"

"Why you little..." Bugs spat angrily at the Red Leader, only for Lola to step in front of him, cutting him off.

"No one...and I mean...NO ONE..CALLS...ME, DOLL," Lola shouted bitterly, fire raging in her eyes, "and I'll prove it. I'll be the first to fight you!"

The gang looked at Lola, agaped, while she stood her ground, never taking her eyes off of the Red Leader. Bugs quickly walked up next to her, looking at her seriously.

"Doc, are ya sure about this? He ain't no push over," Bugs said, with concern.

"Yes, I need to do this. He insulted me and the girls. I'll show him..what a woman can do," Lola said, turning her head slightly and nodded with determination. Bugs smiled softly to her and looked back at the guys. Wile e. and Roadrunner both nodded, understandingly. He proceeded to look back at Lola, who was piercing daggers at the Red Leader.

"Go get 'em, Lola," Bugs said, patting her in the back gently and walked back towards the gang. Athena looked at Lola with concern.

"I hope she'll be alright," Athena said, worried.

"Eh, don't worry. She'll do just fine," Bugs said, looking at Lola proudly.

"Go git 'em, goirl. Git him good," Honey cheered.

Lola slowly walked towards the Red Leader, cracking her knuckles, focusing on him. The Red Leader glared back at Lola, glancing at Athena once in a while. He turned his attention back at Lola, who was in her fighting stance, glaring at him.

"I'll make sure that you never call me, DOLL, again," Lola spurned at him, preparing for battle. The Red Leader got into his fighting position, cracking his hands.

"It doesn't matter if it's a Man..or a Woman. I'll fight...to the Death," the Red Leader spurned out, narrowing his eyes at her, "Before your demise, I shall let you know, that I'm also known as Ermac, for I bring death and destruction to whomever dares challenges me."

"Ermac," Athena thought, looking at both Lola and Ermac. The wind blew softly around Lola and Ermac, both fighters gazing intensely at the other, waiting for either to make their first move. A young sparrow that was nearby the two fighters slowly started to ascend to the sky, swiftly moving across from their path, which caused both Ermac and Lola to immediately run swiftly towards one another, the battle commencing.

Lola quickly thrusted out her arms, which was blocked by Ermac, who countered swiftly thrusting his left leg towards her stomach, in which she instantly blocked with her right legs. The two started to throw punches and kicks towards one another, both blocking each blow from the other, while the gang watched.

"It seems that they're at an equal pace right now," Wile E. commented, looking at the battle.

"That can change at anytime," Athena said, looking at the battle, "Ermac has abilities that make him one of the hardest assassin to conquer. However, he uncomparable...to the top elite."

Bugs, Roadrunner, Wile e., and Honey turned their attention to Athena, looking at her with puzzlement.

"Eh, how exactly would ya know about that, goirl," Honey asked. Athena blushed slightly and looked down, remaining silent. Everyone focused their attention back at the battle. Wile e. glanced back at Athena slightly.

"Hmm...Athena seems to know a bit about the organization,"he thought, "She seems to be involved somehow with this organization. How...that has yet to be determined. Still, what troubles me is her comment about Ermac. He's a powerful fighter..yet, he seems to be weaker than the top Elite assassin, and if that's the case, who is it exactly that we should be worried about? Sigh...so many questions to answer. But first, we must make sure that she's safe."

Wile E. continued to look at the battle, which was heating up quickly. Lola and Ermac where intensifying the battle, with rapid kicks, punches and uppercuts. Lola thrusting her right arm towards Ermac abdomen. Ermac quickly moved to his left hand side, grabbing her arm and kicking her hard in the stomach. He then twirled around and thrusted his elbow towards her face, sending her flying towards some parked cars. Lola quickly flipped around and landing gracefully on her feet, clutching her stomach, wincing in pain. Ermac quickly started to run up towards her, jumping up high, aiming to do a high kick towards her. Lola quickly stood up and jumped up in the air, sending her right knee right into his stomach, hitting him directly, causing him to double over in pain. She then twirled around and kicked him towards the ground, causing him to skid on the floor. She landed on the ground and ran towards him, preparing to thrust her foot at him. Ermac quickly leaped back up, avoiding Lola's assault, sending an upper kick right into her chest, causing her to stumble back. Lola regained her balance, spitting some blood on the floor and quickly ran up to him, instantly placing her hands on the ground and wrapping her feet around his neck.

Ermac struggled, trying to free himself from Lola's grasp, but to no avail. Lola then flung him over towards the park cars with her powerful legs, standing on her feet again. Ermac crashed into several park cars, smoke bellowing all over him. The gang cheered for Lola.

"Yay, youse doin' it, goirl," Honey shouted, cheering her.

"Way ta go, Lola," Bugs cheered, slightly blushing.

"Keep at it," Roadrunner said, holding up a sign.

"You're doing great, Lola," Wile E. shouted.

"Way to go, Lola," Athena thought, smiling.

Lola looked towards the rubble, panting, wiping off the sweat from her forehead. Soon, a low rumble came forth from the debris, the ground shaking slightly.

"It's not over yet," Athena exclaimed, watching the rubble shaking. The rest of the gang looked onwards as did Lola at the rubble, the shaking getting louder and more intense. Soon, a bright green light burst forth, blowing away the remaining debris, revealing Ermac standing at the open area, with bleeding wounds all around him, piercing his eyes dangerously at Lola.

"I'm done toying with you," he hissed at Lola, "Now, you die!" Ermac instantly started to run towards Lola. Lola also started to run up towards him, preparing to thrust out her fist. Suddenly Lola reached towards Ermac when he instantly disappeared in front of her. Lola stopped, looking around her, in shock. The gang also gasped, seeing Ermac disappear in front of her.

"He's teleporting," Athena thought. She focused her attention at Lola. "You need to focus, Lola! He's teleported. He could be anywhere," she shouted.

Lola nodded and continued to look around, preparing herself for anything. The gang also looked around, trying to see any signs of Ermac. Lola trotted towards the fence, searching for him. Instantly, Ermac appeared right next to Lola. Lola quickly turned around but was hit by an uppercut punch from Ermac, sending her flying up high through the air. Ermac quickly jumped up and disappeared again. He then reappeared, slamming his two hands into her back, striking her hard, causing her to scream in pain. She plummeted towards the ground, hitting the floor hard. Ermac landed back in the ground, a few feet away from Lola.

Lola slowly started to stand up, shocks of pain reeling from her back and the rest of her body. She stumbled a bit, trying to regain her balance. Ermac instantly ran up to her, sending a powerful punch into her stomach, causing her to yell in pain, coughing up blood. Ermac moved back slightly, glaring at her as Lola clutched her stomach, bending down in extreme pain. Athena looked at Lola, concern flashing into her eyes.

"Lola," she exclaimed, about to run up to her when Bugs placed an hand on her shoulder. Athena looked at Bugs, with sorrow in her eyes.

"Don't worry about Lola. She'll be okay. Have faith in her. She'll beat him," Bugs said to Athena assuringly. Athena smiled at Bugs, nodding at him. She focused her attention back towards Lola.

Lola slowly struggled to get back up, panting and gasping, feeling tremendous amount of pain coursing through her body. She looked back up at Ermac, panting and gasping, glaring at him. Ermac glared at her back, fisting his hands. Soon, Ermac ran up towards Lola and started throw her punches and kicks at her, hitting his target as Lola was unable to avoid every blow from him. He then grabbed her and threw her over towards a couple of park cars, in which she crashed through them. The gang looked with concern at the rubble, trying to see if Lola was alright.

Ermac scoffed, watching the smoke settle. He focused his attention towards the gang. "So much for that girl. Now, to get what I came for," he stated, walking towards Athena. Bugs, Roadrunner and Wile e. ran right in front of Athena, preparing to do battle with Ermac. Ermac scoffed at the three fighters. "You want a death wish. Then allow me to fulfill that for you," he spurned.

"I'M NOT DONE YET, ERMAC," Lola shouted, emerging from the debris, battered, bruised and bleeding from all sorts cuts and wounds from her body, "I told you that I'll never let anything happen to Athena and I meant it. I won't let you take her, so now...LET'S FINISH THIS BATTLE!" The gang smiled at Lola, relieved that she was alright.

Ermac slowly focused his attention back at Lola, glaring at her dangerously. "You apparently don't know when to die, but don't worry. I'll make sure that happens swiftly." Instantly, Ermac ran towards Lola, disappearing right in front of her.

"He teleported again," Honey exclaimed.

Lola slowly walked towards the center of the lot. She pulled out a red bandana from her pocket and started to wrap the bandana around her eyes, blindfolding herself.

"Huh! Has she gone over tha edge," Honey pondered, wondering what Lola was doing.

Wile e. perked up, smiling at Lola. "Excellent tactic," he exclaimed.

"Eh, yeah? How?"

"Ermac can teleport in and out at anytime, making it hard to see him. So, instead of relying on her eyes, she's gonna use her other senses to detect him."

"I hope that woirks."

Lola slowly relaxed her muscles, smelling the fragrance of oil from the ground, feeling the breeze blow softly through her fur and hair, hearing the noises of the overcrowded streets, focusing on her surroundings. A stiff brisk wind blew rapidly at Lola's right side. She instantly perked up, her ears focusing on the sound of the rushing wind. Ermac instantly reappeared on Lola's right hand side. She could smell the stench of his sweat waving off into her nostrils. The watched intensely as Ermac swiftly thrusted out his fist towards Lola, while she stood her ground.

She focused her ears, hearing the wind softly rippling through Ermac's sleeve as he approached her with his fist. He was about to hit her directly when she instantly grabbed his fist with her hand, feeling that is was cold and callous. The gang looked on, amazed that Lola stopped Ermac's attack. She swiftly pulled him forwards and quickly thrusted her foot upon his chin, causing him to stumble backwards. He quickly regained his balance and rushed toward Lola. She stood her ground, listening intently as Ermac started to thrust his upper left leg towards her face. She instantly blocked the attack, preparing herself for Ermac's assault. He started to plummet her furiously with kicks and punches, in which Lola kept on blocking his blows. The gang cheered her on, amazed that she was gaining the upper hand.

"Ya got 'em on the ropes, goirl," Honey shouted.

"Keep going, Lola!" Roadrunner exclaimed, holding up a big sign.

"You're doing great!" Wile e. shouted.

"That's my Lola," Bugs shouted, blushing slightly.

Ermac continued his relentless assault towards Lola, while she continued to block his every blow, feeling his hot breath coursing through her fur, smelling his sweat perfume throughout his body, tasting her own droplets of water producing from every pore of her body.

Ermac quickly thrusted his left fist towards her in which she bended down, avoiding his fist. Sensing an opening, she immediately jabbed her elbow into his abdomen with full force, causing him to fly a few meters away from her. He instantly bended down, clutching his stomach, coughing up a bit amount of blood. He slowly staggered upward, piercing his eyes dangerously at Lola. She quickly took off her red badana from her eyes and glared at Ermac.

"Now, you know...that I'm not just a "weak little girl," Lola spurned, narrowing her eyes at him.

Ermac slowly stood up, his fist clenched tightly, rage into his eyes, a trickle of blood seeping through the corner of his mouth. He slowly lifted up his hand, which was glowing green. He concentrated his energy towards one car behind him, lifting it up towards the ground. He then focused his other hand energy into lifting up another car to the left of him off from the ground. Lola readied herself for the impeding attack.

Immediately, Ermac started to flail the two cars towards Lola in a rapid speed. Lola instantly jumped up and dodged the cars, avoiding to get hit by them. Ermac continued to send cars flailing towards her, while she kept on avoiding jumping on top of them to avoid being hit. Lola ran towards Ermac and jumped up high. He instantly created a fireball from his palm and threw it at Lola's direction. Lola narrowly missed the fireball, which had scorched her slightly on her arm. Lola did a flip and plummeted down towards Ermac, sending him a brigade of simultantious kicks, once after the other, causing him to walk backwards with each force blow. She twirled around and quickly executed her screwdriver kick, forcing him to skid hard on the floor. She landed gracefully on the ground and ran towards him. As she was approaching him, she failed to notice that Ermac swiftly jabbed her stomach with his elbow forcefully. He quickly did an uppercut, causing her to fly up at the air. She quickly recovered and landed on the ground, doing an handstand flip. She instantly ran towards him, yelling in rage. He also ran towards her, yelling in rage.

The gang was stunned, seeing the battle intensifying to new depth. Both Lola and Ermac reach each other at the same time and at the same time, thrusted their fist towards the other face, making a direct contact. Both parties stumbled back, bending down, panting heavily. They both looked upon each other, never taking their eyes of each other for a second. Ermac quickly formed a small fireball on his hands. He quickly thrusted the fireball towards Lola. Seeing the flame coming to her direction, she quickly jumped out of the way and twirled around, twisting her hand around in a circular motion, creating a circular pink ring that thrusted towards Ermac, causing him to fly back, crashing into a car. Ermac wobbled forwards and looked up, just as Lola was thrusting her arm into his stomach, causing him to scream in pain. She rapidly started to thrust out punches and kicks at Ermac, hitting her target as he was too unstable to avoid her blows. Gathering up her energy, she jumped up high in the sky and did a high kick at Ermac, causing him to crash to the fence, fall on his knees and plop to the floor, unconscious. Lola landed gracefully on the floor and turned around, looking back at him.

"You kill people...for the sheer desire to do so. You look into life...as it's unimportant. I, on the other hand, value life," Lola spoke sternly to Ermac, who remained unconscious, "and I'll see to it that the people I care about keeps on living, now and forever!"

The gang cheered loudly, seeing that Lola had won the battle. Lola slowly bended down, clutching her right side, feeling the pain all over her body. The gang quickly ran up to her, with Bugs gently lifting her up slowly.

"Easy goirl," Bugs said, slinging her arm around his shoulder.

"Youse whooped him good," Honey exclaimed, helping Bugs by slinging her other arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks guys, that means a lot,"Lola smiled weakly. Athena meekly walked up to her, nervous approaching her.

"I'm sorry, Lola," she said, looking down, "this is all my fault."

"Don't apologize, Athena," Lola stated, "you couldn't predict this would happen. Besides, I'm glad to fight..for a friend."

"Thank you, Lola," Athena said, smiling. Roadrunner and Wile e. hugged Lola, gently, smiling at her. Lola smiled back at them, grateful that she had good friends by her side. "Come on, let's get outta here before 'em cops come around," Honey suggested.

Honey and Bugs started to help Lola slowly walk back towards the casino with the rest of the gang following them. Soon, Ermac slowly started to wake up, pushing himself off from the pavement, shoving a car out of his way. Lola stopped instantly, looking behind her.

"Guys, stop," She shouted, letting go of Bugs and Honey, walking a few meters towards Ermac. The rest of the gang turned around and followed Lola, seeing that Ermac was standing up, bruised and bloody from his fight.

"You...managed to bruise me, badly," he spat at Lola, "However, this battle...IS FAR FROM OVER."

Lola got into her fighter stance, with Bugs, Roadrunner, and Wile e joining her as well. Ermac panted and slowly took out a small, black remote from his inner jacket pocket. He slowly lifted it up in the air and pressed the Red button on top of the black remote, a vicious grin plastered all over his face.

"Soon, the rest of my black agents will arrive. I WILL claim the girl...one way..or another," Ermac said, smirking evilly. Wile e looked around, hearing a sound of cars coming from the far end of the strip, as well as some helicopter coming from the far eastern side of the desert."We have to leave, RIGHT NOW!"

"I agree wit ya, doc," Bugs firmly stated, seriously eyeing him, "let's am-scra!"

Bugs quickly took Lola's hand and started to run towards the parking lot with Honey following him, while Roadrunner took Athena's hand and followed them, with Wile e. at his side.

"This way, guys.," Lola said, pointing to her black Hummer. The gang rushed towards the car, Lola immediately opening up the car doors for him.

"Mind if I drive, Lola," Wile e said, getting in the driver side.

"Be my guest," Lola stated, tossing him the keys, sitting at the passenger side next to Wile E. Roadrunner, Athena, Honey, and Bugs went into the back seat, closing the door behind them.

"What about the other car," Athena questioned, buckling herself.

"We'll come back for it, later. Right now, we need to leave Las Vegas," Roadrunner said, holding up a sign. Wile e. buckled up and turned on the car, quickly backing it up out of his section. He then turned the car around and drove out of the parking lot and into the street.

"I hope you have a good insurance coverage for this car, Lola," He stated, seeing a group of cars approaching quickly, "You're gonna need it."

**Whew! That the end of this portion. The next chappie..expect a lot of action as the gang tries to get out of the Las Vegas, plus...some fighting styles from Roadrunner. I apologize if this was long, but it was necessary. Anyways, please Review and I'll update as soon as I can. **

**P.S. the music that inspired me to write the fight scene with Lola is a song called, "Don't call me baby," by Madison Avenue. **


	7. Part Three: Escape from the Strip

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Looney Tunes. I do own Athena Holiday. **

A/N: Hey. It's me again. Sorry for the long wait. Been Busy. In this chapter, there's a lot of action going on. And they'll be a fight scene with Roadrunner. :D Will the gang make it out of Las Vegas alive? You'll just have to read to find out. Reviews are always welcomed. :) Anyways..enjoy!

Note: This chapter is three parts!

Rating: T (Action Sequences and Angst)

Pairings: Bugs/Lola (credit goes to J.C. Wabbit (Thanks for the review) )

**Hidden Depths**

**By**

**Marih Dimitri**

**Chapter Four: ****Part Three:**** Escape from the Strip**

_Flashback:_

"_I hope you have a good insurance coverage for this car, Lola," He stated, seeing a group of cars approaching quickly, "You're gonna need it." _

_End Flashback_

Wile e. sped towards westbound on W. Tropicana Ave., speeding towards the four way intersection, glancing quickly at the rearview mirrors, seeing a couple of black jeeps filled with the Black Agents speeding towards him. He pressed on the gas and sped up towards the red light.

"Hang on, everyone," Wile E. Shouted as he made a fast sharp turn on the red light, speeding past a couple of cars, the gang moving sharply along with the Hummer, cutting them off and heading northbound on the 604 Las Vegas Strip street. The black jeepsfollowed in pursuit, having no regard on whoever was on the road, speeding faster towards the Black Hummer. Wile E. weaved his way around the multitudes of car, all the while, checking his rearview mirror, seeing the Black Agents preparing to hoist up a missile launcher. Bugs looked back, his eyes widening.

"Them thugs. There's tons of people in 'ere," Bugs shouted, narrowing his eyes on the Black Jeep, "A lot of lives may go up in smoke."

"Then we can't let that happen," Wile E. exclaimed, narrowing his eyes, "everyone, hold on tight. I'm going to go in reverse."

Roadrunner immediately held on to Athena tightly, while Bugs, Honey and Lola braced themselves for Wile e's Action. Wile e slammed on the brakes, causing the Hummer to skid and stop instantly. He switched the gears to reverse, and speedily backed up towards one of the Black Jeep, slamming it out of the way and continued to speed backwards on the wrong direction. The Other Black Jeeps skidded to a halt, turning around and racing towards the opposite direction that Wile e. was driving in backwards, heading southward on the northbound of the Strip.

"Way to go, Wile E," Athena exclaimed.

"Someone has to be my eyes in the back, I have to keep focused on the front," Wile e shouted, continually speeding backwards, focusing his attention at the Black Jeeps, that were creeping closer towards him.

"I got youse covered, Doc," Bugs exclaimed, unbuckling himself and hopping into the trunk. He peered carefully and watched as some oncoming traffic was heading towards their direction.

"Turn Left," Bugs shouted, in which Wile E turned left, avoiding a car. "Now Right," Bugs shouted back, Wile E. swerving past the car, continually speeding backwards. Bugs kept giving out directional commands to Wile E, while he swerved through the traffic, avoiding to hit the on coming cars, while the gang moved sharply in the directions that Wile E. was going through, holding onto each other. "We got ta get outta 'ere," Honey sharply exclaimed.

"Working on it," Wile e. hissed in a irrate tone, looking back quickly and seeing that the roadway behind him was clear of cars, almost passing the Mandalay Bay Resort and Casino. Bugs saw that the four way intersection stoplight that ran through the Las Vegas strip intersecting to the southbound of the Blvd was opened.

"Hey, Doc! Why don't ya git this Ride facing tha right direction,"Bugs suggested, keeping his eyes on the back of the road. "Right! Hang on tight, everyone," Wile E. stated, preparing to turn the wheel around. Bugs grabbed the ledge of the seat, with Lola grasping onto the handle above her, the rest of the gang, clinging onto each other. Wile e. sped faster, quickly turning the wheel a full 360 degrees, slamming on the brakes slightly as the Hummer spun around, facing the right direction, moving towards the South Las Vegas Blvd. He then sped upon the street, sharply turning right into the West Russell Road, going eastward. The Black Jeeps turned after them, some pushing cars out of the way, and driving next to the Hummer on each side.

"Damn..they caught up with us," Wile E. breathed in frustration. Roadrunner looked outside, seeing that the Black Agents were preparing to jump the Hummer. He unbuckled his seat beat and place a wing upon Wile e's shoulder. Wile e. looked upon Roadrunner eyes through the rearview mirror, nodding at him. "Do what you can...and be careful," Wile e. firmly stated. Road runner then wrapped a cloth around his wing and looked upon Athena and Honey. "Stay back," he said, holding up a sign firmly. Athena and Honey moved back, pressing themselves against the other side, away from the window. Roadrunner turned around, and with all his strength, smashed his arm through the window, shattering it open, with the shards of glass scattering outside on the road. Athena and Honey looked upon Roadrunner with widen eyes, amazed that their flightless friend had such upper body strength, despite his appearance. Roadrunner climbed out of the car and into the top of the roof, throwing away the cloth and keeping himself balanced while the Hummer continued to speed through the street.

"Wow...just...wow," Athena whispered, her eyes widened, in astonishment.

"He owe's ya a mirror Lola," Honey smirked, chuckling a bit.

"I know. But he didn't have to smash the window, I could've rolled it down for him," Lola said, sighing.

"It doesn't matter. What matters right now is getting out of Las Vegas," Wile e seriously stated, keeping his speed, flying through all the stop signs and lights.

"How can he stand up there," Athena inquired, looking up at the ceiling. "Heh..don't worry. If RR can stand atop a speeding train and still avoid me..then he can stand on top of this Truck..and keep those thugs from getting to you," Wile e smirked, quickly remembering all the sketches they had done together of chase scenes on top of a moving train, in which he always ended up getting rammed over by the caboose.

"I just hope that he'll be careful," Athena remarked, looking down, holding her hands in concern. Bugs placed a hand upon her shoulder gently, smiling upon her. "Don't worry, goirl! Roadrunner will be fine. He's just as tough as tha rest of us." Athena smiled back at Bugs, nodding her head as she looked up at the ceiling once more. Roadrunner stood his ground, his eyes shifting upon the two Black Jeeps on each side, mentally preparing himself for anything.

High above the sky, Ermac was inside a helicopter, looking down upon the Hummer, narrowing his eyes hatefully upon it. He lifted up his watch, which had an small pop-up screen on it, one of the black Agents coming upon the screen. "Sir, we have the Hummer covered on both sides. What are your orders?," the Black agent hastily said.

"Get the girl and make sure she's not harmed. As for the rest that are in the Hummer...execute them," Ermac venomously said, his eyes peering daggers at the Hummer.

"At once, sir," The Black Agent remarked, the screen shutting off. "Soon...you'll be in our grasp, little girl," Ermac whispered hoarsely, "and NO ONE...will stand in my way."

The Lead Black Agent closed his com-link watch. "We've got our orders. Get the girl..and destroy everyone else," he shouted to his comrades. The other Black agents prepared to board the Hummer.

"Looks like the getting ready to jump," Lola exclaimed.

"Nothing..that RR can't handle," Wile e smirked, speeding faster through the streets. The blacks leered closer to the Hummer, with four Black Agents jumping on top on the roof, with Roadrunner glaring at the four, posed for battle.

"Heh...just a roadrunner. A walk in the park," one Black Agent smirked. Roadrunner smirked inwardly to himself as he peered towards one of the Black Agents, gesturing him to come. One of the Black Agents leaped up, unsheathing his sword, readying to slash towards Roadrunner. Instantly, Roadrunner jumped up and slammed his left foot directly into the Black Agents stomach, sending him flying back towards a wall, in which he crashed in the trash can, passing out. The three remaining Black Agents leaped up into the sky and rushed toward Roadrunner in three different directions. Immediately, Roadrunner slammed his elbow into one of the Black Agents stomach, throwing him towards another Black Agent, knocking them both off of the hummer truck, while running up to the other Black Agent and sending him flying off of the roof.

Soon, four more Black Agents leaped to the side of the car, but was stopped abruptly as Roadrunner held on to the railing side of the vehicle and knocked both Agents off of the side of the car and into the streets, and back flipping into the other side, slamming both Black Agents out of the sides, landing back into the center of the roof, preparing for more Black Agents to come.

"They just keep on comin' and comin'," Bugs exclaimed, watching as many Black Agents leaped towards the Hummer, only to be throw out by Roadrunner in numerous forms.

"We've got to brush them off. Roadrunner can't just toss them out continually, "Lola firmly stated, "He'll tire out eventually."

"Don't worry..I have a plan," Wile E. Stated, speeding faster, approaching a street, "Hang on everyone." He made a sharp right turn into Wynn St., causing everyone to move abruptly to the right side, with Roadrunner instantly grasping the right hand side of the car, his talons digging into the side of the car door, clutching tightly. Wile e. sped through the street, seeing the Black Jeep still on his tail.

"I hope you have a good plan, doc," Bugs said, narrowing his eyes at the Black Jeeps sped up towards them.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing," Wile e stated, quickly looking up at the ceiling, as Roadrunner looked onward towards the Black Jeeps.

"We're approaching West Alia Baba Lane," Athena exclaimed, looking at the street sign ahead.

"Eh..there's a couple of buildin' ahead too," Honey stated in reply, looking behind the car, seeing the Jeeps getting closer.

"Hold on everyone," Wile e. shouted, punching upwards towards the ceiling. Roadrunner laid flat on the roof, grasping each side of the car, and digging his talons into the side of the steel. Wile e. quickly made a dash towards a patch of dirt quickly swerving into an short alley way, speeding past the road, crossing into some midway building, plummeting his speed, watching as the jeeps swerved to the side, one crashing into a corner of a building while the other one stayed right at his tail. He made a sharp right turn on West Reno Avenue, speeding down to the next road, making a sharp left turn, his eyes peering at the rear view mirror as he saw the black jeep hitting a semi-truck, flying off the road and out of sight. Wile e straightened himself out, driving northward on South Valley Blvd.

"You totally rock, Wile e.," Lola exclaimed, smiling at him.

"You can congratulate me when we get out of Las Vegas," Wile e. said, smiling back at Lola, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Eh, unfortunately. Them thugs gots another 'ink ta say about it," Bugs sourly said, looking through the back mirror, seeing a couple of black bikes coming towards them.

"Won't 'em screwballs eva quit," Honey huffed in annoyance.

"Not until they get what they want," Lola breathed, looking upon Athena with sadden eyes, as she gazed at the black bikes coming to each side of the Hummer. Roadrunner instantly stood up, his orbs gazing upon the black bikes. Two black agents starts to jump on towards the roof, unsheathing a katana sword, while the other bikers pulled out a silencer, both pointing it towards Wile e.

Wile e growled lowly, looking towards the road. Roadrunner narrowed his eyes upon the two black agents, in a fighter stance position.

"I should...turn myself in," Athena whispered sadly.

"NO. NEVER THINK OF THAT," Lola shouted, her oceanic orb firmly cast upon Athena's, "We're your friends and we vowed to protect you at all cost. No matter what."

"But...it's not worth risking your lives..for me," Athena gasped tearfully.

"It's worth it to us because you're our...family,"Wile e stated, smiling, looking upon her orbs with sorrow. "Oh...you guys," Athena sniffed, hugging Bugs and Honey.

The Black agents upon the roof top leered closer to RR, preparing an assault against him. Wile e. quickly glanced up at the ceiling, smirking to himself. "It's time to put all the stops. Hold nothing back, RR," Wile e. shouted while strapping Lola's seat belt tightly, "Better prepare for this."

Roadrunner nodded, reaching underneath his wings, pulling out two metallic objects, opening them up, revealing them to be sharp blade fans. The Black Agents glanced upon each other, looking back at Roadrunner, as he gestured the black agents towards him. Both Black agents ran towards Roadrunner, thrusting their katana's towards him. The black agents on the bike were about to pull the trigger when Wile e. instantly slammed on the petal, heightening his speed away from the bikers. Bugs and Honey pushed Athena down upon the seats, covering her with their bodies. Roadrunner instantly dodged one of the black agents, while he twirled his metallic fan towards another one, slashing the right hand side of the other black agent, kicking him off the roof. The black agent regained his balanced and charged towards Roadrunner, swiftly thrusting his katana blade at him. Roadrunner dodged each movement, stopping the blade mid-way with his metallic fan, thrusting his foot into the black agent's stomach, causing him to hurtle off the roof. One of the black agents in the bike sped towards the Hummer, tilting it upwards and jumping onto the roof, hitting Roadrunner directly in his face with his foot. Roadrunner regained his balance, running towards the Black Agent, waving his fans towards him and swift, fast strokes, slashing his stomach and kicking him off of the roof. Two more black agents jump up on the roof, rushing towards Roadrunner, engaging into a battle with him.

"Looks like Roadrunner havin' some company up 'ere," Bugs exclaimed, looking at the ceiling, watching as two more Black Agents were hurtled off the roof. Wile e. heard police siren off in the distance, growling to himself.

"Great..just great. Now we've got the authorities attention," He hissed in frustration, "We've gotta get outta here NOW!"

" We can always take the 15 interstate highway," Athena squeaked out.

"The 15 highway," Lola repeated slowly, "Wait it minute...isn't 15 north close too..."

"Yeah...it's...close ta da..area," Bugs muttered in realization.

"Umm...am I missing something," Athena questioned.

"We've just found a way outta here," Wile e smirked, "but..we'll have to maneuver our way through the 15. I don't really wanna go there..but..we've got no choice. We hafta leave this place. Hopefully..there arent' many people on the roads."

Bugs, Lola, and Honey nodded towards Wile e, while Athena looked upon them perplexed. Wile e exited to the 593 eastbound and speeded towards the connecting on ramp of the 15 highway, going north, weaving his way through the traffic. Roadrunner knocked out the remaining black agents from the roof, tossing them aside towards a dirt patch road. He wiped away a small amount of blood from his beak, that was caused by one of the black agents hitting him in the stomach. High above the Hummer, the black helicopter loomed forward, with Ermac gritting his teeth.

"I tire of this," he hissed, "I WANT THAT GIRL IN MY POSSESSION."

A black agent slowly approached Ermac, bowing to him slightly. "S-sir...you have a conference call from the general," he stammered.

"Connect me through him at once," Ermac ordered, in which the black agent bowed and typed in the password on the laptop. Soon, the general appeared on the screen, his eyes piercing towards Ermac. "I hope you have good news to report," the general cooly said.

"We...are currently chasing down those rabbits and we shall have the girl in our possession," Ermac stated, sweating a bit.

"You'd better, Ermac. You've already had two strikes against you. I don't need to tell you what happens if you fail...again," the General hoarsely whispered, slitting his eyes upon Ermac. Ermac gulped down, nodding towards the General. "I shall not fail you, sir," Ermac said, sweating profusely.

"Pray..that you don't," the general hissed, closing the link. Ermac growled lowly, looking upon the Hummer as it passed various intersection freeways, going in a North eastwardly direction towards the mountains.

"Lower the helicopter and depart from the Hummer. There's the nellis base close ahead and I don't have the time to deal with them," Ermac ordered, looking upon Roadrunner, who was still on the roof, "I'll get the girl myself."

Wile e. continued to drive through the 15 freeway, passing several intersections and overpasses, the sun sinking lowly, diamond light Star appearing in the dark bluish sky. Athena looked above, seeing some news helicopters following them along with a police helicopter and some police cars behind them.

"Just our luck..the new's media is filming us and the police are after us. Not to mention, those thugs in the black bikes and in the helicopter right above us," Athena sighed.

"I...know it looks bad, but...we can't give up hope," Lola beamed, "we're gonna get out of this..and we'll make sure your safe."

"Thanks Lola," Athena smiled weakly, while Bugs and Honey hugged her gently.

Wile e looked ahead, seeing a sign that said, "NELLIS AIR BASE 5 EXITS AHEAD". A wide grin plastered along his face, speeding up more and going into the empty carpool lane. "We're about to approach the Nellis Air base," he exclaimed, grinning.

"Poifect," Bugs beamed.

"What's so perfect about that,"Athena questioned.

"Da Nellis Air Base is a military hanger. Restricted airspace, which means dat no helicopters can fly in 'ere."

"And that..in turn..means that the News helicopter will have to pull back and the black helicopter as well...if they don't want any confrontation with the military," Wile e. explained.

"But..won't the police copter still be able to fly into the zone?"

"Of course. They probably got da permission from da military ta fly into 'ere airspace," Bugs commented.

"Yeah..you're probably right."

Suddenly, a loud boom was heard from the sky, the ground shaking harshly. Wile e. gripped his hands on the steering wheel, trying to maintain control, while Roadrunner steadied himself, slamming onto the roof and gripping all sides with his wings and talons. Athena's eyes widen as she saw a blue helicopter plummeting down into the ground, people jumping off of it right before it crashed into the ground, bursting into a ball of flames.

"What the hell was that," Wile e. shouted, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Dat was da police copter. It...just..blew up," Honey exclaimed, nervously shaking.

"Those innocent people," Athena sadly stammered, tears spilling down the side of her eyes.

"Don't worry. They made it out of the copter safely," Lola confirmed, seeing ambulances arriving and picking up the people from the street, "but..who could have done this?"

"Anybody wanna make a guess..it was 'em thugs," Bugs angrily hissed.

"Looks like it," Wile e. commented.

Ermac glanced upon the rubble of the police copter, turning his attention back towards the Hummer. "That should take care of that nuisance," he snarled, looking at the roof, "now..to get that girl once and for all." Roadrunner stood up, shaking the dust off his feathers. The two biker thugs started to pull back, exiting out of the freeway off ramp. Roadrunner quirked his eyes, perplexed at this odd movement from the thugs. Soon, four black agents jumped from the black helicopter into the roof with Ermac following them, his emerald eyes gazing upon Roadrunner venomously. Roadrunner narrowed his eyes upon Ermac, focusing upon him entirely, positioning himself in a fighter stance, with his metallic fans in his hands.

"What's going on? I thought I heard a thud on the roof," Lola said, looking up at the ceiling.

"I don't know," Wile e said, looking up at the roof quickly and banging it with his fist, "What's the story RR?"

Roadrunner took out a small piece of paper and scribbled on it. He then grabbed it with his foot and placed it on the windshield. The gang's faces widen, they're faces flushed out of all color as the paper had the words "ERMAC" written in bold letters.

"No," Athena whispered, looking up on the ceiling, "Roadrunner...please..be careful."

Roadrunner pierced his sharp onyx orbs upon Ermac, preparing for anything. Ermac slitted his emerald orbs upon Roadrunner, standing still.

"Kill everyone that's in this vehicle, but I want the girl alive and unharmed," Ermac ordered. The black agents leaped towards the sides of the Hummer, while two others leaped to the front.

"What the..," Wile e yelled out, as a black agent shattered through the front windshield, glass spewing everywhere. Wile e. swerved to the right side, sending the glass fragments to the opposite direction. Lola unbuckled her seatbelt and leaped out to the front, sending an hard upper left high kick to the black agent, knocking him off and up to the sky.

"Sista, cover Athena and don't let her go," Bugs ordered, unbuckling himself as two black agents smashed they're way through the side window panels. Lola trailed from the hood of the Hummer to the back trunk, standing next to Bugs.

"Need a hand," she stated, smirking at Bugs.

"Glad ta sista," Bugs exclaimed, both rushing towards the two black agents.

"Wait a minute..there's four black agents. If Bugs and Lola are fighting the two in the back, with one thrown out, where's the other one,"Wile e questioned.

Instantly a black agent smashed his way through the passenger side door, head locking Wile e, who growled lowly, while trying to maintain the Hummer car, swerving erratically back and forth into traffic. Roadrunner steadied himself, while Ermac rushed into him, pulling out a left uppercut, instantly hitting him in the right cheek. Roadrunner counter, thrusting his foot into Ermac's stomach, hitting him backwards, trying to keep in balance as the Hummer swerved around. Wile e. quickly unbuckled his seatbelt, inhaling as much air as he could. He thrusted his elbow towards the Black Agent's stomach, hitting him directly, and kicking him out of the passenger door. Lola and Bugs continued their assault of the Black Agents, with Bugs sending the Black Agent flying out of the window. Lola dodged an attack of the Black Agent, sending a powerful kick into his stomach. Athena and Honey held each other in the corner of the left side. The black Agent slowly lifted himself back up, instantly eyeing Athena.

"At last..we've got you," he smirked evilly, grabbing Athena's wrist. Athena screamed, trying to pull away from the Black Agent.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!!!," Bugs and Lola shouted. The Black Agent looked up, as Bugs and Lola leaped into the air and thrusted their foot in a high kick, knocking him away from Athena and out of the car. Athena glanced at Bugs and Lola, tears streaming downward from her orbs, instantly hugging them both, having her face pressed against Bugs soft fur along his chest.

Bugs looked down, gently hugging her and stroking her strands of hair, cooing her gently. Lola looked upon Athena with sadden eyes, gently nuzzling her neck as well. "We'll get them. Don't worry, "she whispered.

Ermac and Roadrunner went head to head, throwing fist, kicks and jabs at each other, while maintaining their balance upon the roof. Soon, the two forcefully locked their hands to each other, trying to push the other backwards, seething at each other. Ermac pushed Roadrunner backwards a bit, lifting up his left leg and jabbing towards RR's stomach, hitting it directly, causing Roadrunner to lose his grip, clutching his stomach tenderly, stumbling back slightly. Ermac created at huge fire ball and hurled it at Roadrunner. Roadrunner took out his metallic fan blades and shielded himself from the blast, putting both fan blades together and swirling them around forward, causing sonic waves to push out from them, with Ermac stepping back through the sheer force of the waves. Ermac looked backwards, seeing himself sliding back towards the edge of the Hummer. He leaped into the air, thrusting his foot towards Roadrunner, hitting his right wing directly. Roadrunner hissed in pain, his metallic fan blade falling on the roof. Ermac proceeded to thrust punches and kicks towards Roadrunner, hitting him directly every time. Roadrunner slumped down a bit, tremendous pain coursing through his body, his right wing broken and slumped into the side. Ermac ran towards Roadrunner, disappearing into the air. Roadrunner ran to the center of the roof, looking around, preparing for a attack. Ermac reappeared behind Roadrunner, instantly thrusting his foot into his left leg, a crack being heard as Roadrunner fell flat, pain being shot through his leg. Roadrunner slowly lifted himself up, standing in one leg whilst holding his injured arm, glaring upon Ermac.

Ermac quickly sprinted towards Roadrunner and grabbed him by the throat, throwing him towards the front of the Hummer.

Wile e gazed towards the road as he saw Roadrunner landed in front of him, weaken and in pain.

"ROADRUNNER," Wile e. yelled out, catching the attention of the gang, who looked towards the direction that Wile e. was gazing upon.

"Oh no," Athena gasped, leaning forwards towards the edge of the passenger seat towards the front.

"Lola.. Come up front and take the wheel," Wile e. barked out angrily, never keeping his eyes off of Roadrunner, as he clung on to the front of the broken windshield with his left wing. Lola instantly jumped to the front of the passenger side, as Wile e. glanced at her slightly, looking forward.

"We're coming up towards an off ramp that's close to the base. Take the off ramp and follow the train track trail. Up ahead, their's an empty dirt patch road that leads to the 93 freeway. I want you to take that trail. It's the only way we'll be able to loose these thugs and the authorities," Wile e firmly stated.

"But..what about the military," Lola exclaimed.

"We'll be cloaked in the darkness and that road hasn't been used in years," Wile e. explained, "It's the perfect way to get out of notice from the thugs and the media. Now, when I jump, you get on the seat and take over driving, okay?"

"You got, genius," Lola chuckled a bit, with Wile e. smirking. Swiftly, he jumped to the front of the hood while Lola quickly jumped to the driver's seat, taking the wheel and steading the petals of the Hummer, swerving a bit, but maintaining control of the vehicle.

Wile e. skidded his body towards Roadrunner, gently lifting him up and placing his left wing over his shoulder, keeping them both balanced. "I've got ya, buddy," Wile e. stated, with Roadrunner smiling at him weakly, in tremendous pain. "We better get you inside." Wile e. started to carefully walk towards the now broken window, but Roadrunner protested, shaking his head furiously. "Why not? What's wrong, RR?" Wile e exclaimed. Roadrunner pointed up towards Ermac, who was standing up on the roof. Wile e. narrowed his eyes, anger rising up, coursing through his veins. Roadrunner looked upon Wile e., his onyx eyes beaming, sparkling in utter rage. Wile e. nodded, understanding his long time best friend, both of them looking up towards Ermac, and slowly heading up towards the roof.

Ermac looked down upon the large sunroof, smirking widely. He grabbed both sides of the handles and ripped off the sunroof, throwing it away to the side, causing a car to swerve towards an edge, crashing into the metallic wall. Athena, Honey, and Bugs looked upwards as Ermac smirked upon the three of them, his eyes sharply focusing upon Athena. "Now..after all this time. I shall take..what belongs to me," he cackled evilly. Bugs shoved Athena behind him, preparing for Ermac's assault. Ermac was about to jump down when he received a hard kick in the chest, stumbling back a bit. He gazed up with fire in his eyes upon Wile e. and Roadrunner, who stood in front of him, glaring daggers towards him, in a fighter's stance.

"Are you sure you wanna go through this, Roadrunner," Wile e softly spoke, gazing upon Roadrunner's eyes. Roadrunner briefly glanced back at him, nodding his head slowly, wincing in pain, with determination into his black pool of orbs. Wile e. nodded as well, gently wrapping his arm around Roadrunner's left wing, locking it at place, while Roadrunner stood on his right leg, taking the pressure off of his other leg, which was broken. "So, you two wish to die," Ermac darkly spat out, glaring upon the two venomously, "allow me...to fulfill your request." Ermac ran forwards towards them, leaping up and thrusting his right foot towards Roadrunner. Wile e. instantly pulled Roadrunner towards him and blocked the attack, thrusting out an upper cut towards Ermac, hitting him square on the chin. Ermac roughly landed back on the roof, flat on his face. He immediately rose up, narrowing his eyes upon Wile e. "Just for that, you'll be the first to die, Coyote," Ermac spurned out, gathering energy together and forming a fireball. He thrusted the fireball towards Wile e., who pushed Roadrunner out of the way, getting hit at the process, his left side scorched from the fire. Roadrunner's eyes widened as he saw Wile e. racked in pain. Roadrunner growled lowly, narrowing his eyes towards Ermac. With malice intent, Ermac rushed towards Wile e. about to thrust out his fist towards him. Roadrunner, with incredible pain coursing through his body, ran towards Ermac and leaped up into the air, sending a barrage of powerful kicks at his chest, causing him to move backwards rapidly. Then, both Wile e. and Roadrunner leaped into the air and sent a powerful kick towards his chest, sending him flying high in the air, with Ermac crashing on a small car, passing out.

Wile e and Roadrunner looked upon each other, smiling. Roadrunner instantly fell back, passing out from the immense pain he was feeling, Wile e catching him and gently carrying him back inside the Hummer. Lola drove off the freeway, taking the off ramp, and going underneath the bridge, heading towards the dirt patch road, shutting off her headlights. Bugs crawled to the back of the trunk, using a wrench that was in the car and smashing both rear lights, the shards of glass drifting off to the side of the road. Wile e. laid down on the back seat cushions, gently caressing Roadrunner, holding him tightly and gently, watching him breath heavily, pain being felt every portion of his body.

"I-Is...he going to be...o-okay," Athena stammered, gently placing her hand upon Roadrunner's uninjured wing.

"He's...badly hurt and he'll need medical attention. Unfortunately, with the cops and the media buzzing around, we can't head into a hospital," Wile e softy spoke, stroking Roadrunner's soft blue feathers that crested on top of his head, "However, the place we're going...they will help him recover from his injuries."

"And...what..place is that," Athena questioned, gently nuzzling Roadrunner's beak, seeing him twitch a bit.

"Eh, it ain't tha swangest joint around, but's it's da piorfect place ta lay low and keep 'em thugs off of our back fer a while," Bugs confirmed, placing a hand gently upon Athena's shoulder.

"Yes..but..where," Athena repeated, confused.

"You'll know soon enough, Athena...soon enough," Lola breathed, continually driving down the dirt patch road, seeing that noone was following them.

In the command center, Ermac bursted through the doors, clutching his ribs, his face and arms bleeding all over, the general standing in a podium, his back facing away from Ermac.

"You haven't got the girl..have you," the general smoothly said.

"N-No..sir. However...I shall have her..soon," Ermac stammered.

"You've had your chances. You're an utter failure," the General seethed out, "and now..you must..pay..for your follies."

Instantly, two black agents appeared and grabbed Ermac, dragging him away, as he screamed for mercy, with the door shutting instantly behind the general.

"I guess...he wasn't cut out for the job," a voice whispered into the darkness, chuckling.

"Not now, Rain. I'm not in the mood," the General hissed.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry," Rain playfully sang.

"Just go out there and get the girl by ANY means necessary," the General sternly ordered.

"As you wish, general," Rain chuckled, disappearing into the shadows. A tall figure with sharp emerald orbs slowly walked towards the General, bowing upon facing him.

"You summoned me, Master," the tall figured hissed out slowly.

"I want you to go...and follow Rain. Give me a report on these creatures. Observe them...carefully. I want to know who and what these people are," the General stated, "However, don't interfere with Rain. Stick to the darkness...as usual. If anyone..tries to interfere with your work. CRUSH THEM!!!!"

"I shall do your bidding, Master," the tall figured replied, bowing down and disappearing into the shadows.

"I shall have you. Mark my words," the General spoke out, "and however is standing in my way...will pay with their lives."

High above, in a mountaintop overlooking the backway of Las Vegas, a small little yellow birds flaps his wings, carrying a piece of paper with him, traveling towards a black and white feline, wearing a white kimono, with a straw hat place atop his head. The yellow bird flew in front of the feline, tossing him the piece of paper, in which he instantly caught it, darken orbs beaming out.

"Hmm...what an upset," the feline cat spat out, reading the parchment, "numerous accidents...a police car destroyed...wreckage on the freeway. Sounds like the gang is getting in their usual...trouble."

"Ohhh..you don't know the half of it, puddy tat," the small yellow bird exclaimed.

"Hmm..what kind of mess..have they p-p-p-putting themselves into this time,"the feline cat questioned," we better find out." The feline cat expertly dropped down towards the bottom ledge of the mountain, following a dirt trail towards the desert, with the small yellow bird following him.

**Whew. That's the end of this chappie. The next chappie..Wile e. will talk about his past with Roadrunner, and the location of where they're heading will be revealed. But..ya'll could've probably figured it out. Just remember LT: Back in Action. Subtle Hint. ;) Anyways..some new players are appearing on the scene. It's about to get more intense. Please Review..and I'll put up the next chappie as soon as I can. :)**


End file.
